Jeunes princes
by S.sslashfanss
Summary: Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment cela était possible, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Ce qui importait était qu'ils étaient là et il ferait tout pour les protéger. traduction de la fanfiction young princes de l'auteur: LITTLE.MISS.XANDA
1. Prologue

**J'ai ma première traduction nommez "JEUNES PRINCES"**

 **Cette fanfiction sur harry potter écrite par l'une de mes auteurs favorites**

 **Little Miss Xanda**

 **ces fanfictions sont vraiment fantastique**

 **le premier chapitre devrait être publié dimanche 10 mai.**

 **!MAIS JE VOUS LAISSE AVEC UN PROLOGUE**!

 _Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment cela était possible, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Ce qui importait était qu'ils étaient là et il ferait tout pour les proté_ _ger. Même si cela signifiait être avec Voldemort. Même ainsi, il était sûr qu'il souffrait de démence passagère, sinon comment pourrait-il expliquer comment ils sont venus être? Oui, la folie temporaire était la seule réponse possible._

A DIMANCHE!

.S.


	2. Chapter 1

_mercià ma bêta pour la correction et à little miss xanda pour m'avoir autorisée la traduction de son histoire_

* * *

 ** **chapitre 1** - Nous sommes foutus**

Le Grand Hall était toujours aussi animé, même si certains élèves se faisaient plus discrets en raison de la présence d'Ombrage. Même les Serpentards n'aimaient pas cette femme, mais comme elle ciblait principalement Gryffondor, ils étaient très heureux du résultat.

Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient discuté de la prochaine réunion de l'AD à voix basse lorsque tout à coup, la foudre clignota à travers le plafond enchanté. Habituellement, ça ne les aurait pas alerté, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs, mais le fait que la foudre soit pourpre avait capturé leur attention.

En regardant de près, ils avaient vu qu'elle ne venait pas du plafond enchanté mais de l'intérieur du Grand Palais. Ils auraient supposé que c'était une blague si le directeur ne s'était pas levé de son siège et sortit sa baguette.

La foudre avait continué et maintenant même les étudiants de première année pouvaient sentir la pression magique qui s'exerçait, ils savaient que ce n'était pas une blague qui avait mal tourné. Quelque chose se passait. Puis un éclair violet brillant frappa le milieu de la chaussée; entre les tables de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, et un autre, or et violet clair, illumina la salle pendant quelques secondes.

Puis il disparu et à l'endroit où il avait frappé, se tenaient quatre garçons.  
Pour la deuxième fois Harry sentit qu'il allait défaillir. Au moment où il regarda le garçon qui semblait être le plus vieux d'entre eux, il sut qui il était. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas la même personne, il y avait de petites différences qui lui disaient qu'il ne pouvait pas être la personne à laquelle il pensait.

Il regarda Dumbledore et le vit pâle, ainsi que Rogue et McGonagall. Il savait qu'ils pensaient à la même chose que lui, ils l'avaient aussi reconnu. Toutefois, leurs réactions étaient beaucoup plus révélatrices que la sienne, en particulier les grands yeux de Dumbledore et le regard de compréhension horrifiée de Rogue.  
Le silence stupéfait fut alors brisé par le garçon qui tournait le dos à Harry et qui semblait être le deuxième plus vieux.

"Nous sommes foutus " gémit-il," Papa va être tellement énervé. Il va nous tuer." Harry eut presque envie de rire, le garçon semblait plutôt adorable.  
"Papa ? Tu es inquiet à propos de Papa ?" Demanda le plus ancien, incrédule, et Harry se tendit. Même sa voix était semblable, mais il se calma. Si les garçons étaient frères alors il ne pouvait pas être celui auquel il pensait.  
"Hem, hem". Ombrage s'était levée et les quatre garçons se tournèrent vers elle, faisant haleter les étudiants assis près de la table des professeurs. "Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?" demanda-t-elle comme si elle était la seule à avoir le pouvoir, ignorant complètement Dumbledore qui était toujours à la recherche de l'identité des quatre garçons. Harry ne voyait pas ce qui l'attirait tellement chez chacun d'eux.  
"Et tu es ?" demanda ce dernier, le mépris et l'arrogance dégoulinant de chaque mot.  
"Je suis Dolorès Ombrage, première sous-secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie Cornelius Fudge, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. J'exige de savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites ici !"

"Vous exigez ?" Demanda à nouveau le même garçon en plissant les yeux. Personne ne demandait rien d'eux en dehors de leurs parents. "Très bien." Sourit-il malicieusement et ses jeunes frères ricanèrent sombrement, bien que venant du plus jeune c'était plus un fou rire.  
Dumbledore avait perdu son étincelle et Rogue avait saisit sa baguette et la serrait. Ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas aimer ce qui allait suivre. Ils pouvaient deviner qui ils étaient juste en les regardant. Comment ne pourraient-ils pas les reconnaître ? Ils ne comprenaient tout simplement pas comment ils étaient arrivés, ou comment cela était possible.

"Mon nom est Erus Hadrien Potter-Riddle, fils de Tom Elvis Jedusor, aussi connu comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort et Harry James Potter-Riddle, aussi connu comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Hadès. Empereurs du monde des sorciers." Se présenta le plus ancien avec un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Dumbledore ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde. Il était bien ce qu'il soupçonnait, en regardant le garçon qui pourrait penser autrement ? Il ressemblait à Tom, mais avait les yeux d'Harry. Ses traits n'étaient pas aussi nets que ceux de Tom à son âge, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de treize ans, mais il supposait que cela était l'influence d'Harry.  
Le Grand Hall était plongé dans un silence de mort, ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Ce garçon prétendait être le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'Harry Potter. Chacun d'entre eux se demandait la même chose. Comment ? Comment était-ce possible ?  
Cependant personne ne connaissaît la réponse et les garçons poursuivirent les présentations.  
"Mon nom est Erebus Thomas Potter-Riddle, fils des empereurs du monde des sorciers." Ce garçon, qui devait avoir aux alentours de dix ou onze ans, ressemblait à Harry, mais sans les lunettes et ses yeux étaient rouge sang. Dumbledore ne put contenir le frisson qui couru le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Que se passait-il ?  
"Mon nom est Ares Orion Potter-Riddle, fils de Voldemort et d'Hadès." Il semblait avoir autour de six ou sept ans et avait les cheveux sauvages de Harry, les traits de Tom et les yeux de Harry avec des tâches rouge sang ici et là. Il était plutôt adorable.  
"Mon nom est Salazar Jameson Potter-Riddle, fils des Seigneurs Noirs." C'était le plus jeune, il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans et était un mélange plus notable de ses deux parents. Il avait les yeux de Harry, mais ses traits semblaient être un mélange des deux tandis que ses cheveux avaient un éclat légèrement rouge. Dumbledore devina que cela venait de Lily, puisque ni Harry, ni Tom n'avaient quelqu'un d'autre avec les cheveux rouges dans leur famille.

Harry regardait les garçons, étourdi. Comment ? Que venaient-ils juste de dire ? Il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder ses amis pour savoir qu'ils pensaient la même chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Il pouvait sentir que l'atmosphère dans le Grand Hall s'était refroidie, elle était plus hostile et il savait qu'une partie de celle-ci était dirigée vers lui. Il se détendit un petit peu quand il sentit Ron et Hermione lui serrer les mains, il aura au moins du soutien.  
"Quelle est cette absurdité ?" Gronda Ombrage et Harry put voir qu'elle était plus que furieuse, "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort ! Est-ce un autre stratagème pour attirer l'attention, Potter?" S'exclama-t-elle en regardant Harry. "Je pensais pouvoir avoir une bonne impression de vous, apparemment je me trompais. Cependant, nous pouvons remédier cela. Je vais vous punir pour cela, vous, gosses ingrats !" Elle semblait complétement hors d'elle et avant qu'ils ne comprennent ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait pris sa baguette.  
Cependant avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, ils y entendirent de faibles sifflements et Erus pointa sa baguette sur elle.

"Comment osez-vous parler de mes parents, de cette façon, vous, saletée répugnante ?" Rugit-il, et quiconque avait déjà vu Tom Jedusor ne pouvait nier qu'ils étaient père et fils. Harry vit Rogue pâlir et il devina qu c'était dû a la manière dont Erus allongeait le "s". Il savait pertinemment que Voldemort faisait de même quand il était en colère.  
"Je suis secrétaire principale du Ministre de la Magie ! " Hurla Ombrage, "Je parlerais comme il me plaira de parler ! Veuillez stopper toutes manigances ou vous serez punis ! "

" Crucio ! " Siffla le garçon, presque en fourchelangue et Ombrage cria. Personne ne bougeait, regardant Ombrage ou l'enfant dans l'horreur la plus complète.  
Erebus marcha pour être au de côté de son frère, les deux plus jeunes, debout derrière eux, et sortit lui aussi sa baguette.  
"Comment pouvez-vous être aussi stupide, femme ?" exaspéra Erebus dès qu'Erus leva la malédiction. Ça n'avait duré que quelques minutes mais il semblait à tous que cela avait duré une éternité. " Nous sommes les Princes sombres du monde des sorciers, pensez-vous vraiment que nos pères nous laisseraient sans défense ? "  
Ombrage était sur le sol, la respiration saccadée et Harry intercepta un échange de regards entre plusieurs professeurs. Il savait ce qui allait se passer et avant qu'il ne puisse même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il avait bougé et se tenait désormais devant les garçons, sa baguette levée et un Protego sur les lèvres alors que l'étourdissement que Rogue avait jeté était à mi-chemin.

Le sort percuta le bouclier et disparu alors que tout le monde le regardait.  
"Que faites-vous, Harry ?" Demanda Dumbledore, mais Harry était sûr de ce qu'il faisait.  
"Vous avez entendu ce qu'ils ont dit. Ils sont mes enfants. Pensez-vous vraiment que je vais rester là à ne rien faire pendant que vous leur lancez des malédictions ?" Rétorqua-t-il. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Ce qui importait était qu'ils étaient ses enfants. Il avait toujours voulu une famille et maintenant il en avait une, bien qu'il ne sache pas comment cela était possible. Mais par Merlin, il fera tout pour assurer leur sécurité;  
"Ils ont torturé votre professeure ! Maintenant rester l'écart, sale gosse arrogant!" Rogue ricana et Harry plongea ses yeux dans les siens.  
"Elle n'a rien de plus que ce qu'elle méritait!" Rugit-il et il put voir la surprise sur leurs visages, "Elle a fait bien pire pour moi et pour les autres élèves." Les cicatrices sur sa main ne guériront jamais et il ne pouvait ressentir la moindre once de pitié pour les femmes.  
"Ils ont utilisé un Impardonnable, Harry. Pouvons-nous tolérer cela ?" Demanda Dumbledore,d'une voix de basse, sans scintillement dans les yeux.  
"Elle le méritait." Déclara-t-il à nouveau en leur ricanant au nez. Ils avaient beaucoup moins réagis lorsqu'il aparaissaît dans les journaux, ou quand Rogue violait son esprit ou encore lorsqu'elle lui avait sculpté la main. Il était fatigué de jouer leur Golden boy, qui pardonne et oublie. Il n'avait pas oublié et il était sûr quand enfer il n'aura toujours pas pardonné .

Il vit de plus en plus d'enseignants pointer leurs baguettes sur eux mais il tint bon. Même s'il devait combattre seul, il ne bougera pas.  
Avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il sentit deux personnes se tenir côté de lui.

"J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, compagnons." Marmonna Ron. Harry aurait pu bondir de joie, il ne pouvait pas demander de meilleurs amis.  
"Nous allons avoir des ennuis jusqu'au cou." Murmura Hermione en secouant la tête, mais jamais le bras qui tenait sa baguette ne vacilla alors qu'elle pointait les professeurs.  
"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, que pensez-vous faire au juste ?" Demanda McGonagall et Harry put voir qu'elle était encore plus surprise qu'ils soient debout à ses côtés, les menaçant.  
"Eh bien, nous ne savons pas exactement ce qu'il se passe, mais si ils sont les enfants d'Harry, ils sont également mes neveux." Leur dit Ron. "Vous ne pouvez donc pas vraiment compter sur nous pour que nous vous laissons leur faire le moindre mal. Vous avez également parlé de maudire Harry. Vous pensez vraiment que nous ne ferons rien pour vous en empêcher ? Si nous étions prêts à faire face à Voldemort quand nous n'avions que onze ans pour Harry, pensez-vous que nous ne serions incapables de vous faire face maintenant que nous sommes plus âgés ? "  
Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry. Ron avait ses défauts, ils en avaient tous, mais il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur Ron pour le soutenir.  
"Professeur, ils ne sont que des enfants." Essaya de la raisonner Hermione.

"Des enfants qui ont utilisé un Impardonnable!" Cria Ombrage en se remettant sur pieds. "Je vais tous vous jeter à Azkaban, Potter !"  
Puis il se passa quelque chose qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu prédire.

Les jumeaux, Ginny et Neville se levèrent et se joignirent à eux, formant une barrière autour des garçons et pointant leurs baguettes sur la table des professeurs.  
Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley et Ernie McMillan firent de même.  
Luna Lovegood et Terry Boot les rejoignirent également et pour une fois, Luna avait perdu son expression rêveuse, elle était presque renfrognée.  
Cependant la plus grande surprise fut quand Malfoy, Nott, Montague, Zabini et Parkinson firent de même.  
Harry les regarda curieusement et Montague sourit.

"Nous ne comprenons pas plus que vous ce qu'il se passe. Cependant, il est clair qu'ils sont les enfants de notre Seigneur. Il est de notre devoir de les protéger." Déclara-t-il juste assez fort pour que ceux qui étaient autour entendent et Harry acquiesa.  
Il pouvait ne pas aimer la plupart d'entre eux, il n'avait aucune raison de les aimer, mais il leur était reconnaissant pour leur aide. Il savait qu'il ne se leurrait pas en pensant qu'ils tenaient désormais une chance contre leurs professeurs. Il espérait simplement que ceux-ci seraient réticents de lutter contre eux.  
"Papa ". Fit une petite voix, brisant le silence qui était tombé dans la Grande Salle. Harry fut surpris quand il vit le plus petit des garçons, Salazar, le regarder avec ses grands yeux émeraudes et rubis. Ce devait être la chose la plus adorable qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Surtout lorsque l'enfant leva ses bras et l'appela de nouveau "Papa".  
Harry sentit une vague de chaleur le traverser et dans un élan de protection il pris l'enfant dans ses bras. Le tenant contre lui, il sentit le coeur du petit être battre plus vite et son corps trembler comme jamais, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait peur.  
Il se serait presque maudit. Il aurait dû réaliser que Salazar serait effrayé. Il était petit, il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Et même si ses frère avaient compris ce qu'il se passait dans une certaine mesure, il était probable qu'il ne réagisse pas ainsi en les voyant arriver.  
Heureusement, Ron et Hermione étaient intervenus devant eux, les protégeant des professeurs.  
"Hey, petit, chuchota Harry à l'enfant. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tout va bien se passer."  
"Promesse ? " Murmura de nouveau la petite voix et Harry sentit les petits bras autour de son cou se resserrer.  
"Je te le promets, Sal." Il embrassa les cheveux corbeau-rouge et le serra davantage, sachant que réussir à sortir de cette salle serait un miracle.  
"Papa" entendit-il derrière lui. Il se tourna automatiquement pour regarder Erus qui se tenait un peu à sa gauche. "Appelez Père."  
"Quoi ? Mais comment ?" Il ne pensait pas devoir dire à son fils que Voldemort voulait le tuer.  
"Votre connexion, il faut l'utiliser pour lui montrer ce qu'il se passe. Il nous aidera." Erus avait l'air si sûr de lui qu'Harry ne sut quoi penser. Il l'avait déjà utilisée mais seulement pour voir Voldemort comme un monstre, quelqu'un qui reculera devant rien pour le tuer et atteindre ses objectifs. Mais Erus était si confiant sur le fait que leur père serait utile, qu'il ne pouvait que lui faire confiance. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Voldemort était-il un bon père ? Aimait-il ses enfants ? Était-il capable d'amour ?  
"Je ne sais pas comment." Répondit-il honnêtement, il ne savait vraiment pas comment contacter Voldemort.  
"Fermez les yeux et suivez le lien. Vous nous avez dit que vous le faisiez quand vous étiez chez les Dursley. Vous trouverez une porte dans votre esprit, frappez-y. Elle vous conduira à l'esprit de Père puis montrez lui ce qui est arrivé " Expliqua Erus. "Vous nous aviez dit que c'était juste une question de concentration et que vous seriez en mesure de le suivre. Que la porte apparaissait quand vous ne vouliez pas y faire intrusion et que vous partagiez des souvenirs. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment cela fonctionne, je ne pense pas que quiconque n'y arrive, à part vous deux. Mais vous me disiez que vous en étiez capable presque instinctivement. "  
"Essaye Harry." Lui demanda Hermione en regardant d'un air fatigué la table en face d'eux, elle savait aussi qu'ils ne seraient pas en mesure de sortir par leurs propres moyens. "Nous allons veiller sur eux." Les autres acquiescèrent et Harry prit sa décision.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'il avait quitté son placard, il puisa dans son esprit. Il l'avait fait quand il était un petit enfant, il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre qu'il puisse faire de toutes façons. Il s'était donc amusé avec ce qu'il pouvait et avait créé des mondes dans son esprit. Maintenant qu'il connaissait l'existence de l'occlumencie et de la Légilimencie il pensait qu'il aurait pu faire une sorte d'arts de l'esprit, sinon comment aurait-il été en mesure de créer des choses dans son esprit et de les voir réellement ?

Il ne se laissa tomber dans son esprit et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il savait qu'il devait réussir. Il était dans une bibliothèque remplie de livres et de fauteuils qui avaient l'air très confortables. Se souvenant de ce que Erus lui avait dit, il essaya de sentir la connexion qu'il avait avec Voldemort. Et étonnamment, il la trouva rapidement; il se sentit presque obligé de la suivre. Tout comme le lui avait décrit Erus, à la fin de la connexion il vit une porte. Elle était énorme et il y avait des serpents gravés dessus, ce qui semblait plutôt approprié sachant qu'elle conduisait à l'esprit de Voldemort.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et frappa.  
Presque immédiatement, il sentit la différence à leur égard et avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment se préparer la porte s'ouvrit et Voldemort se tint devant lui dans toute sa gloire. Harry manqua de reculer quand il le foudroya de son regard rouge sang.  
"Potter". Siffla Voldemort et Harry fut plutôt heureux que des regards ne puissent pas tuer.  
"Attendez, je dois vous montrer quelque chose." Dit-il avant de perdre courage. Voldemort se tenait toujours devant lui et le regardait en l'interrogeant des yeux, Harry se trémoussait presque.  
"Je ... je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous le dire." Admit-il et il jura lorsqu'il entendit Voldemort soupirer.  
"Comme je sais que tu ne désires pas mourir, ce que tu veux me montrer dois être relativement important. Correct ?" Harry hocha la tête, surpris que Voldemort soit effectivement capable de se montrer civilisé. "Très bien, penses à ce que tu veux que je vois, je ferai le reste."  
Hochant la tête nouveau Harry pensa à tout ce qui était arrivé depuis cette étrange foudre. Il pouvait sentir Voldemort passer par sa mémoire et l'analyser. Il pouvait sentir la curiosité de celui-ci quand il vit l' éclair, mais il ce ne fut rien comparé au choc lorsqu'il vit Erus. Quand il vit les garçons se présenter, il sentit qu'il n'y croyait pas, mais il y avait aussi autre chose. Harry ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il se surpris à espérer.

Une fois finit, il rouvrit le yeux et Voldemort le regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable.  
"Je serai là dans cinq minutes." Déclara-t-il. "Vous avez juste à tenir pendant cinq minutes, me comprends-tu, Harry ?"  
"Je ... Oui, je comprends." Répondit-il, surpris par l'utilisation de son prénom.  
"Bon. Vas, maintenant." Lui dit Voldemort avant de disparaître.  
Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se força à retourner dans le monde réel, comme il le faisait plus jeune.  
Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans la même position qu'avant, Salazar toujours dans ses bras et Erus sur sa gauche.  
"Cinq minutes." Dit-il et seulement ceux qui les entouraient purent l'entendre. Il vit tous les garçons se détendre et sourire, même ses amis semblaient être moins tendus.  
"Merci Merlin." Murmura Terry. "Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous aurions pu tenir."

Harry remarque alors que tous avaient fait apparaître des boucliers et regardant autour de lui, il vit que la plupart des professeurs avaient leurs baguettes pointé sur eux bien que Sprout, McGonagall et Flitwick semblaient plutôt réticents.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Demanda-t-il en passant Salazar à Erus et en prenant sa baguette pour lui aussi ériger un bouclier. Ils avaient fait en sorte de garder les quatre garçons au milieu d'eux pour pouvoir assurer leur sécurité .  
"Ombrage et Rogue sont plutôt heureux et tentent de nous maudire." Répondit Ron.  
"Nous estimons qu'ils pensaient être en mesure de frapper au moins l'un d'entre nous." Ajouta Fred.  
"Je ne pense pas qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que nos boucliers tiennent jusque là ." Conclu Georges.  
"Ouais, nous te remercions pour ça, Harry." Dit Justin en souriant. "Tu nous as assez bien appris."  
"Ouais, c'était mon plan depuis le début tu sais ? Menez une rébellion contre les professeurs pour pouvoir protéger mes enfants de l'avenir." Il renifla en parlant de ça à haute voix, il semblait encore plus ridicule. Les jumeaux rirent et Ron renifla.  
"Ouais, il est évident que c'était ton plan depuis le début." Murmura Ron, "Tu n'avais pas du tout l'air surpris." Se moqua-t-il et Harry sourit.  
Il ne pouvait imaginer l'expression de son visage quand il avait entendu les enfants se présenter.  
"Je me demande comment vous faîtes pour toujours finir dans ce genre de situations." Dit Ginny pour les taquiner.  
"Nous nous le demandons tous !" S'exclama George et ses amis rirent de nouveau. Harry vit la confusion sur les visages des Serpentards mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il savait qu'ils ne les connaissaient pas, ils n'avaient donc aucune idée de comment ils interagissaient entre eux. Ils pensaient que seuls Ron et Hermione étaient proche de lui, comme la plupart des gens. Mais ils étaient bien loin de la vérité.

Il avait beaucoup d'amis en qui il avait confiance, tout le monde les connaissaient tous. Il était le garçon-qui-a-survécu, il avait un rôle à jouer. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Ses amis l'avaient compris et avaient fait de même. Hermione la je-sais-tout née-moldu; Ron le sang pur paresseux et désemparé; Ginny la fan-girl timide; Neville Gryffondor veuf. Tous. Il n'aurait pas été honnête pour eux de le faire, mais ils avaient rapidement appris que s'ils ne correspondaient pas à un certain moule, ils seront examinés avec méfiance et seront évités. Donc, ils avaient fait ce qu'ils savaient faire de mieux, ils s'étaient mélangés et avaient agis en fonction de ce que les gens attendaient d'eux. Ils avaient fait depuis qu'ils étaient petits enfants, ce n'était donc pas si difficile.

L'AD avait été une bénédiction déguisée, ils pouvaient interagir les uns avec les autres. Pas tout l'AD était proches, certains voulaient passer DADA, maintenant que les gens savaient qu'ils devaient être plus que de simples connaissances. Sinon, pourquoi auraient-ils resisté et affronté les professeurs ?

"Vous savez que nous ne pouvons pas rester ici." Leur dit-il, sachant qu'ils avaient tous pensé à la même chose.  
"Nous le savons." Répondit Ernie."Mais tu sais que nous ne pouvions pas rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire."  
"Même si ça revient à avoir un contact direct avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière ..." Il leur donnait un moyen de sortir, il savait que beaucoup avaient perdu de la famille dans l'obscurité et que beaucoup perdraient la famille qu'ils avaient s'ils continuaient sur le chemin qu'ils avaient décidé de prendre. Il leur donnait une dernière chance pour les quitter et continuer comme si de rien était, il ne les blâmera pas.  
"Harry, nous savons ce qui est en jeu." Lui assura Neville.  
"Nous avons peut-être agi impulsivement, mais nous resterons sur notre décision." Ajouta Susan.  
"En outre, il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle ils sont nés, tu ne seras jamais rejoins par quelqu'un qui n'en est pas digne." Dit Hannah en pleine réflexion.

Il était devenu un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Il n'arrivait pas à voir comment cela fonctionnait. Même si il ne l'aimait pas, il était le garçon-qui-a vécu, il doutait qu'il se réveille un jour et décide de rejoindre Voldemort et devenir un seigneur sombre. Il était encore plus incroyable que Voldemort permette cela. Il savait juste que quand ce sera fini, il aura la mère de tous les maux.  
"Harry, penses à ce que tu faites." Plaida Dumbledore et Harry put voir une réelle inquiétude dans ses yeux. Même s'il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas.  
"Je ne peux pas. Ils sont mes enfants, même si je ne sais pas comment cela a pu arriver. Je ne vais pas rester là et vous permettre de les blesser."  
"Pensez-vous vraiment que je ferais du mal à un enfant ?" Même si Dumbledore avait essayé de le cacher, il était incapable de masquer complètement la douleur que lui procura cette accusation.  
"Professeur, une chose que nous savons avec certitude est que Voldemort a gagné la guerre. Je sais que vous voulez faire tout pour le plus grand bien , même obtenir l'information sur la façon dont Voldemort a gagné la guerre peu importe le coût et ces garçons ont la réponse. Et Rogue sera plus qu'heureux de violer l'esprit de tous, même si c'est seulement parce qu'ils sont des Potter ".  
"Et vous laisseriez Voldemort gagner ? Qu'en penseraient vos parents ?"  
Harry tressaillit presque quand il entendit cela. Il n'y avait pas encore pensé. Et franchement, il ne voyait comment ses parents pourraient être heureux, ils avaient combattu contre le côté obscur. Mais sa mère comprendrait pourquoi il était debout contre les professeurs, il en était presque sûr. Elle avait donné sa vie pour lui, elle comprendrait sûrement que lui aussi veuille protéger ses enfants.

"Tais-toi !" Cria Ares en regardant fixement Dumbledore et Harry fut plutôt fier de voir qu'il avait un regard assez intimidant pour un enfant de six ans. Il devait avoir obtenu ça de son père."Grand-mère et grand-père sont vraiment fiers de Papa" Déclara-t-il, osant contredire Dumbledore.  
"Enfant, les parents de Harry sont morts depuis longtemps." Lui dit Dumbledore en essayant de paraître aussi apaisant que possible. Harry savait qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal mais il le regardait encore lui. Avait-il vraiment besoin de faire cela ?  
"Je sais." Répondit Ares en regardant Dumbledore comme s'il était stupide. "Mais Papa leur parle quand il veut. Papa est un necomencer."  
"Nécromant." Le corrigea Erus.  
"Oui." Ares acquiecsa, souriant son frère, puis fixa de nouveau Dumbledore.

"Quoi ?" Murmura Dumbledore et tous professeur regardèrent Harry en état de choc avec un peu de peur.  
"Sur son seizième anniversaire Papa est entré dans son héritage magique. La Lumière." Erus cracha le mot avec tant de dégoût que même Harry le regarda stupéfait. "Tous le fuyaient dès qu'ils l'ont découvert. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux, après tout ce qu'il avait perdu, ils lui ont juste tourné le dos. Père était plus qu'heureux quand Papa est venu le chercher pour se venger ".  
"Tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié ." Murmura Neville, l'air exaspéré.

Harry se sentait légèrement pâle. Il était un nécromancien ? Il n'y avait pas eu de nécromancien depuis des siècles. Comment pouvait-il être un ? Les Potter ne sont pas des sorciers de lumière ? Comment pourraient-ils avoir du sang de nécromancien en eux ? Cela n'avait toutefois pas expliquer pourquoi il avait fini du côté de Voldemort et pourquoi Voldemort ne l'avait pas tué. Il avait dû être atteint d'une folie passagère, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.  
Avant que quiconque ne puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, les portes de la Grande Salle éclatèrent et ils furent entourés par plus de vingt Mangemorts et de Voldemort.  
Le Grand Hall était de nouveau plongé dans un un silence de mort. Harry pouvait presque sentir la peur venant de la part des étudiants. Même les Serpentards qui étaient avec eux étaient légèrement tendus. Harry pouvait deviner qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
"Papa !" Cria Salazar, brisant le silence étouffant et avant qu'Harry ne puisse l'arrêter, il acouru vers Voldemort et sauta sur lui. Seuls les réflexes rapides de Voldemort empêchèrent à Salazar de tomber. Automatiquement Voldemort ouvrit les bras et prit le petit garçon, le tenant proximité.  
Harry aurait ri de l'expression sur son visage s'il n'avait pas été aussi choqué que le reste de la salle.  
Le regard d'émerveillement, d'étonnement et un peu de panique qui était apparu dans les yeux de Voldemort était quelque chose que Harry ne pensait pas voir un jour sur le Seigneur de Ténèbres. Il était étrangement adorable de le voir ainsi. Qui aurait pensé que Voldemort voudrait effectivement ces enfants ?  
"Père."Chuchota Erus et Harry put entendre le soulagement derrière ce simple mot.  
Voldemort avait dû l'entendre parce qu'il regardait maintenant dans leur direction, ses yeux fixés sur les trois autres garçons. Ses yeux rouges sang étudiaient tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Puis son regard se porta sur Harry et il y vit la même confusion, l'émerveillement et le choc qu'il avait lui-même ressenti en voyant les garçons et découvrants qu'ils étaient ses enfants.  
"Il est temps de partir." Dit-il à ses amis qui hochèrent la tête.  
Toujours avec leurs baguettes en l'air et leurs boucliers devant eux, ils commencèrent à marcher vers les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Cela sembla sortir leurs professeurs de leur état de choc.  
"Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça Harry." Lui dit gravement Dumbledore et Harry ricana presque.  
"Vous n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Êtes-vous prêt à mettre des élèves en danger juste pour essayer de nous empêcher de partir ?" Demanda-t-il et il vit la plupart des autres professeurs faiblir légèrement.  
"Voulez-vous leur faire du mal ?" Dumbledore semblait tellement déçue mais Harry avait envie de rire.  
"Oui." Déclara-t-il, choquant clairement tout le monde sauf ses amis et, assez étrangement, ses enfants.

"Pensez-vous vraiment que ces personnes sont plus importantes pour moi que ma famille ? La plupart de ces étudiants ne savent rien de moi et ils étaient très heureux de croire les mensonges que le ministère a fait germer sur moi. Pourquoi devrais-je me soucier d'eux ? " Il put lire la surprise dans les yeux de Dumbledore et il sourit. "Que croyez-vous ? Pensez-vous réellement que je tenais à de parfaits inconnus qui me traitaient de menteur et de dérangé ? Je me moque de ce qui leur arrive."  
Certains de ses amis ricanèrent, tandis que les autres hochaient la tête.  
"Il semble que le personnage Golden Boy est jeté dehors." Dit Hermione et Harry pouvait sentir la curiosité de chacune des personnes présentes dans le Grand Hall sauf ses amis. "Quoi?" Demanda-t-elle quand elle sentit leurs yeux sur elle. "Vous ne croyez vraiment pas que Gryffondor Golden Boy était Harry ?" Dit-elle en les regardant tous, incrédule. "Nous savions ce que l'on attendait de nous et nous avons joué notre rôle, mais comme nous partons et depuis qu'il est clair que Harry a en quelques sortes rejoint Voldemort, il n'y a pas nécessité de poursuivre toute cette action. Bien que je dois dire qu'Ombrage nous poussait tellement à bout que nous avons presque déjà laissé tomber notre rôle juste à cause d'elle. " La dernière phrase avait été murmurée mais toute la salle l'avait entendue.  
"Je ne comprends pas." Dit McGonagall en regardant Hermione en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire tout en tentant de voir une différence en eux.  
"Eh bien, dit Harry, un petit sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres, le Choixpeau ne voulait pas me mettre à Serpentard."  
"Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné ." Répondit Ron d'un ton sarcastique avant de renifler quand il vit la lueur d'Harry quand celui-ci le regarda.  
"C'est assez simple à comprendre, professeur. Nous savions ce qu'on attendait de nous et nous l'avons fait. Vous avez tous vu seulement ce que vous vouliez voir. Nous devons tous vous remercier pour ce fait, nos vies auraient été beaucoup plus difficiles si vous n'étiez pas tous si aveugles." Leur dit Hermione. "Comme l'a dit Harry, le Choixpeau ne voulait pas le mettre à Serpentard, il est un brillant acteur. Ron aurait été le plus fidèle et le plus travailleur Poufsouffle possible et j'aurais trouvé une maison à Serdaigle. Mais nous nous sommes rencontré dans le train. Nous avons parlé et réalisé la vérité . Les gens avaient déjà une idée de ce que nous étions, nous avions deux options : nous aurions soit complètement rompu leurs idées préconçues et risqué d'être sous contrôle en permanence, soit leur donner exactement ce qu'ils attendaient. Comme vous pouvez le deviner, nous vous avons donné exactement ce que vous attendiez. Puis nous venons de le faire avec des gens à la mentalité similaire" .

"Quoi qu'il en soit," Interrompit Dumbledore, le regard encore plus sombre, "Je ne peux pas vous permettre de faire cela, Harry. Pensez aux conséquences. Comment pouvez-vous croire que Voldemort ne vous fera rien à vous ou à vos amis? Nous ne pouvons pas laisser la victoire au Ténèbres, Harry, vous savez ça ?"  
"Tais-toi!" Cria Erebus en pointant sa baguette sur Dumbledore, "Vous ne savez rien ! Papa et mon Père sont heureux! Ils aiment l'autre et Père ne fera jamais du mal à Papa. Jamais ! Père tuerait quiconque veut nous faire du mal, surtout Papa ! "  
"Tuer ce n'est pas bien, vous savez sûrement que l'enfant..."Essaya de raisonner Dumbledore.  
"Un mot de plus Dumbledore." Siffla Voldemort pointant sa baguette sur Dumbledore. La tension qui avait baissé remonta en flèche. "Je suis prêt à vous quitter sans causer de dommages aux étudiants, mais ne me pousse pas."

"Père"  
Voldemort regarda sa gauche et vit Erus debout côté de lui. Un petit sourire apparut brièvement sur ses lèvres.  
"Erus." Il avait presque chuchoté le nom. "Qui a choisi le nom ?" et Harry fut capable d'entendre de l'amusement, bien que légèrement, dans sa voix.  
"Papa." Répondit Erus tout sourire. "Il a dit que tout enfant de vous deux ne serait rien d'autre qu'un Seigneur."  
"Il a raison." Répondit Voldemort et il était impossible de manquer la fierté dans sa voix. Et Harry fut choqué du sourire taquin que lui envoya Voldemort.  
"Vous avez dit que vous ne blesserez pas les étudiants. Est-ce vrai ?" Erus siffla et Harry sut qu'il parlait fourchelangue, Voldemort ouvrit de grands ouverts et rit. Son rire était sombre et séduisant, rien à voir avec le ricanement malsain que lui avait toujours entendu Harry.  
"C'est ce que j'ai dit, oui." Répondit Voldemort les yeux brillants. Harry en fut transpercé. Jamais encore il n'avait vu Voldemort aussi vivant.  
"Vous ne dites rien sur les professeurs alors que ce crapaud rose à torturé Papa." Harry ne fut pas vraiment surpris par la haine qu'il capta dans ces mots, ni par la colère froide derrière eux.  
Voldemort sembla se figer sur place, puis ses yeux percèrent Harry.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? "  
"Elle m'a fait utiliser un sang-plume." Répondit-il, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune utilité ne pas lui dire. Il était claire qu'Erus s'en serait chargé alors à quoi bon le cacher ?

Lentement, Voldemort fit quelques pas dans la direction d'Harry et le regarda pour lui demander l'autorisation, qu'Harry lui accorda sans hésiter, il lui prit la main. Beaucoup plus doucement que ce qu'aurait cru Harry . Il caressa les mots qui avaient été gravés sur sa peau.  
Voldemort se tourna à nouveau et Harry savait ce qui allait se passer avant que Voldemort ne fasse le moindre geste.  
"Crucio ! "  
Ombrage retomba et cette fois, ses cris atteignirent de nouveaux sommets de décibels.

Erus avait un regard de satisfaction montrant plus qu'autre chose, qui était son père.  
Une malédiction fit chemin vers Voldemort et avant qu'Harry ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait, il était debout à côté de lui, sa baguette tirée, faisant apparaître un bouclier. Voldemort arrêta, maudissant Ombrage et regarda Harry avec surprise. Mais Harry ne le voyait pas, il avait les yeux rivés sur Dumbledore et la douleur de la trahison et de la colère qui se peignait sur son visage.  
"Vous êtes passé du côté sombre." Chuchota Dumbledore.  
"Il vous a fallu assez longtemps pour vous en rendre compte." Ricana Harry. "Je pense que la plupart de la salle l'a réalisé au moment où ils se sont présentés comme les fils des Seigneurs des Ténèbres. "  
"Mais vous ne devez pas prendre ce chemin." Plaida Dumbledore mais Harry secoua la tête.  
"Je ne suis pas prêt payer le prix pour modifier ce chemin." Répondit Harry en regardant les jeunes garçons, debout derrière eux. Il ne vit pas le regard d'étonnement qu'avait Voldemort, ni les petits sourires indulgents sur les visages de ses amis.

"Tu l'as traité de menteur. Tu as dit qu'il n'était rien, mais tu as tord. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis en effet de retour, Harry ne mentait pas." Déclara Voldemort en regardant Ombrage et tous pouvaient entendre la colère dans sa voix. ''Maintenant, tu vas mourir pour lui avoir fait du mal."  
"M-mon Seigneur." Minauda Ombrage," Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un demi-sang sale."  
Eh bien, si Harry avait le moindre doute sur l'intelligence d'Ombrage il aurait été effacé maintenant.

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Voldemort fut des plus sadiques.  
"Avada Kedavra. "Il avait le même sourire que lorsqu'il avait jeté le curcio. Il regarda le feu vert transpercer cette rose répugnante. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant, mais il était assez beau ce vert, du même vert que les yeux d'Erus.  
Elle mourut avant que quiconque ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.  
"Nous allons partir maintenant, Dumbledore." Déclara Voldemort, debout avec Harry et leurs quatre enfants derrière eux. Les amis d'Harry formaient encore un cercle lâche autour d'eux et les Mangemorts, une seule ligne horizontale devant les portes. Ils présentaient une image plutôt intimidante.  
Les épaules de Dumbledore s'effondrèrent et Harry sut qu'il allait céder.  
"Ce n'est pas finit." Avertit Dumbledore et Voldemort ricana.  
"Vous avez raison, ce n'est que le début."  
Il se retourna et prit Ares, Harry fit de même avec Salazar et ils sortirent de la Grande Salle suivit d'Erus et d'Erebus. Les amis d'Harry regardèrent la Grande Salle une dernière fois, et les suivirent, sachant que tout allait désormais changer. Les Mangemorts furent les derniers à quitter la salle, laissant un silence lourd et oppressant dans leur sillage.

* * *

 _Voilà fin du premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plus !_

 _A la semaine prochaine_

 _n'oubliez a pas les reviews_


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour

Je m'excuse pour le retard vraiment j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire ainsi que ma bêta.

J'aimerai vous informez que certain terme seront toujours en anglais et que si vous voulais une expliquation il suffit de me demander. Aussi il y a certaine confusion avec les "vous" et "tu" je m'en excuse . donc n'exité pas à me faire remarquer les fautes je ne ferait que apprendre. MERCI!

Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que Les seigneurs des ténébres et leurs héritiers se vouvois en public

* * *

réponse aux reviews:

Pour Sorciere6174: "bound in servitude " ne fais pas parti de mes traduction prévu mais que si il y a des demande je vais essayer okay et merci:D

Pour Drougael : non cette fiction n'est pas termité et je ne sais pas s'il y aura des flash back voilà merci ooour les rews :D

Pour stormtrooper2: je ne vais pas dire il y aura peut être des surprise mais ...

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 - Père et papa**_

Dès qu'ils atteignirent les portes de Poudlard, les mangemorts leurs remirent un portoloin. Les amis d'Harry le regardèrent avant de le prendre, et l'instant suivant, ils étaient partis. Les Serpentards avaient été rejoints par quelques Mangemorts qui d'après Harry étaient leurs parents ou un autre membre de leur famille puis ils avaient transplané, laissant Harry seul avec ses futurs enfants et Voldemort.

«Je vais nous transplaner à mon siège." Lui dit Voldemort, d'un ton curieusement neutre. "Comme nous sommes nombreux, ça serait mieux si vous étiez près de moi. Erus restera dans mes bras et Erebus dans les tiens. "

Harry acquiesça, s'approcha plus prés de Voldemort. Pourtant, il fut très surpris lorsque Voldemort passa furtivement un bras autour de sa taille et le serra un peu plus contre lui. Bien qu'il n'ai pas protesté, sachant que la seule raison pour laquelle Voldemort le touchait était seulement parce que sera plus facile pour tous les transplaner.

Salazar se blottit contre Voldemort, même si Harry était celui qui le portait, et celui-ci ne put retenir le sourire qui apparaissait sur ses lèvres, surtout quand il entendit le «Papa» murmuré venant du petit.

Voldemort baissa les yeux et Harry sentit l'emprise que Voldemort avait sur lui se reserrer.

Leurs ainés entre eux, ils étaient tous réunis et Voldemort utilisa sa magie.

"Tenez bon." Leur dit-il, alors qu'ils se sentaient comme pressées à travers un tube.

L'instant d'après, ils apparurent dans une grande salle. Harry regarda autour de lui dès que la sensation de vertige le quitta, ne remarquant pas que Voldemort le tenait toujours contre lui. Ses amis et les élèves de Serpentard étaient debout près de la paroi arrière, la plupart d'entre eux regardait les alentours curieusement. Harry les connaissait tellement bien qu'il put voir à quel point ils étaient nerveux. Les Mangemorts se tenaient en rangs organisés au milieu de la pièce.

Il regarda Voldemort quand il sentit le bras autour de sa taille se serrer juste un peu avant de le lâcher.

Voldemort se dirigea vers son trône, Ares toujours dans ses bras, et les deux garçons plus âgés le suivirent. Ne voyant pas d'autre choix, Harry fit de même. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être loin de ses enfants. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait donc pas vraiment le choix.

Avant de s'assoir Voldemort, invoqua cinq autres trônes aux côtés du sien. Un était semblable au sien et les quatre autres étaient un peu plus petits et de couleur argent au lieu de noir. Apparemment les garçons étaient plutôt familiers avec l'arrangement car ils prirent immédiatement place sur leurs sièges, Ares et Salazar se tortillèrent dans leurs emprises jusqu'à ce qu'ils les laisser tomber. Les deux plus jeunes s'étaient assis au plus près des grands trônes, tandis que les aînés avaient pris les plus éloignés.

Voldemort approuva de la tête et pris son siège, regardant Harry qui ne bougeait pas.

" _Assieds-toi._ " Déclara Voldemort .

" _Vous voulez que je m'assoie ici ?» Demanda-t-il_ , incrédule.

" _Bien sûr._ "

Harry continua à le regarder, comme s'il était fou. Il savait parfaitement ce à quoi il ressemblerait si il prenait place sur le trône au côté de Voldemort, et même s'il avait accepté le fait que les quatre garçons étaient de lui et de Voldemort, il ne voulait pas dire qu'il était prêt à accepter vraiment le fait qu'il avait en quelque sorte fini du côté de Voldemort. Non seulement de son côté, mais _avec_ lui.

" _Papa ...?_ " Dit Ares en le regardent curieusement. " _Pourquoi ne vous asseyez-vous pas, Papa ?_ "

Harry maudit mentalement le fait que son fils ait un air si adorable et déplora son incapacité à résister aux yeux suppliants. Un éclat féroce semblable à celui de Voldemort brilla dans ses yeux lorsqu'il aperçu le regard béat de celui-ci.

Erebus rigola, ses yeux rubis plein de joie.

 _«Il_ _n'_ _est jamais bon signe quand papa vous regarde comme ça Père._ " Fit-il remarquer, faisant aussi rire Erus. " _La dernière fois qu'il l'a fait, vous avez fini par dormir sur le canapé pendant une semaine._ "

Erus hocha la tête, se penchant en arrière sur son trône et en regardant chaque pouce du Dark Prince qu'il prétendait être.

 _«Certes.» Un sourire méchant étira ses lèvres_ quand il regarda Voldemort." _Il vous a fallut un certain temps avant d'aller lui demander pardon._ " Si cela était possible, le sourire grandi." _Vous avez tenu plus longtemps que la plupart l'avez pensé, tout le monde sait qu'il vous menne par le bout du nez._ "

Harry était heureux de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul bouche bée face aux deux garçons, même si Voldemort masquait son visage un peu mieux. Pourtant, ses yeux étaient bel et bien écarquillés.

Sachant que ses jambes n'allaient pas le tenir beaucoup plus longtemps, il s'avança vers le trône qui lui était dédié et prit place. Au moment où il s'assit, il entendit les halètements des Mangemorts, qui leur rappelèrent brusquement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il leva les yeux et vit les Mangemorts bouche bée devant eux, l'absence de leurs masques laissait voir leur état de choc, la compréhension naissante et dans certains cas, la joie.

Il regarda Voldemort, notant que, lui aussi, observait ses disciples, se demandant sans doute ce qu'ils pensaient. Une partie de lui espérait que Voldemort ne leur dira pas la vérité, qu'il leur dise que tout cela était un gros malentendu. Une autre partie de lui voulait se réveiller et réaliser que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve plutôt bizarre. Toutefois, le plus grande partie ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir tout cela. Pas Voldemort comme son mari ou tout ce qu'il était, mais la famille, les enfants, le bonheur évident qu'il avait dans cette étrange avenir inconnu.

Voldemort le regarda un moment et Harry eut l'impression que ses yeux fouillaient dans son âme. Qui aurait pensé que lorsque l'homme ne le fixait pas avec haine, ses yeux seraient plutôt beau ? Dès que cette pensée traversa dans son esprit, il la bannit. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment d'avoir de telles pensées. Ce qui lui semblait être une éternité plus tard, alors que l'échange n'avait duré que quelques secondes, Voldemort acquiesça et se tourna vers ses Mangemorts.

«Mes fidèles," Sa voix empli la salle et Harry put voir les Mangemorts se redresser. "Comme vous devez l'avoir compris, ce sont mes enfants, mes héritiers." Les Mangemorts ne prononcèrent pas un mot mais leurs yeux se croisèrent une fraction de seconde, parlant pour eux. Certains d'entre eux avaient l'air choqués, d'autres incrédules. Seul un couple d'entre eux avait l'air tout à fait joyeux, comme s'ils venaient d'entendre la meilleure nouvelle du monde. "Mes fils, les Princes des Ténèbres !" Harry ne fut pas le seul à capter la fierté dans sa voix et pour des raisons qu'il ne comprit pas, une vague de chaleur le traversa en l'entendant."Erus Hadrien Potter-Riddle, mon ainé." Erus se leva de son trône et sourit aux Mangemorts qui se taisaient en un silence presque religieux. Quelques-uns d'entre eux pâlirent et Harry ne put les blâmer, Erus était bien le fils de son père. "Erebus Thomas Potter-Riddle, mon deuxième-né." Erebus se leva alors que son frère s'asseyait, et les Mangemorts posèrent leurs regards sur lui. Il y eut quelques accros dans la respiration de certains alors qu'ils faisaient naviguer leurs regards entre Erebus et lui. Harry en soupira presque, il n'y avait vraiment pas de doute sur le fait qu'il était le père d'Erebus. C'était comme si les serviteurs du Lord n'avaient pas vraiment cru ce qu'ils avaient entendu jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient Erebus."Ares Orion Potter-Riddle, mon troisième fils." Ares se leva à son tour et il agita sa petite main en direction des Mangemorts. " Et mon plus jeune, Salazar Jameson Potter-Riddle." Salazar se leva de son trône et sourit aux Mangemorts et Harry put voir quelques-uns d'entre eux fondre pratiquement sur place face à la bouille adorable qu'arborait son benjamin. Peu Sal les tirait tous par le bout du nez sans même l'avoir voulu. "Vous les protègerez de votre vie !" Ordonna le mage noir d'une voix tranchante et Harry se redressa un peu.

Il foudroya du regard tout aussi brutalement que l'aurait fait Voldemort. À son insu, il pensait exactement la même chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, " _Ils feraient mieux de les protéger de leur vie_!"

"Oui mon Seigneur." Fut la réponse unanime et Harry se détendit légèrement.

"Sortez-tous, sauf le cercle intérieur." Dit Voldemort et la plupart des Mangemorts transplana. De ceux qui restèrent, Harry ne reconnut que deux d'entre eux : Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange. Malfoy parce qu'il l' avait déjà rencontré auparavant, et Bellatrix parce qu'elle était la seule femme du cercle intérieur et qu'il avait récemment vu sa photo dans le Prophète. Voldemort conjura des chaises dès que les autres Mangemorts eurent disparu, les derniers Mangemorts s'assirent. Voldemort regarda les élèves de Poudlard et leur fit signe, indiquant les chaises. Les Serpentards furent les premiers à se déplacer, prenant place aux côtés de ceux qu'Harry supposa être leurs parents, tandis que les autres ne se déplacèrent que lorsqu'il leur fit un léger signe de tête.

Voldemort avait observé l'interaction, il était curieux de voir à quel point les étudiants faisaient confiance à Harry. Il ne dit rien mais se demandait comment ils faisaient pour être aussi proches puisque apparemment ils n'avaient fait que masquer leurs véritables sentiments. Il devra les féliciter pour ça d'ailleurs, ils avaient plutôt bien joué leurs rôles pour que personne ne vienne à les soupçonner. Si il n'avait pas été au courant de tout, il aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient tous de Serpentard.

"Mon Seigneur," Fit Lucius, rompant le silence. "Si je peux me permettre ... Comment est-ce possible ?" Il était très difficile de faire réagir le Seigneur Malfoy, mais Lucius était bel et bien dérouté. Il était indéniable que les parents des enfants était son Maître et le Survivant, mais il ne voyait pas comment cela était possible.

"Je crains ne pas savoir." Répondit Voldemort. "De ce que je sais de la part d'Harry, il y a eu une vague magique qui a déposé les garçons au milieu de la Grande Salle."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qu'il voulait dire." Murmura Bellatrix, un sourire fou étirant ses lèvres.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil et Lucius déglutit.

«Je voulais dire, comment Potter peut-il être leur autre parent?" Lucius tressaillit quand il vit les regards que lui lancèrent les enfants. Vraiment ils étaient assez effrayants pour des gosses.

"Je me pose effectivement la même question.» Avoua Voldemort, il regarda Harry. "Tu ne nourrirais pas un amour secret pour moi par hasard ?" Seul un regard meurtrier de la part d'Harry lui répondit.

Les jumeaux Weasley ricanèrent et regardèrent Harry, un sourire apparaissant sur leurs lèvres.

"Oh, nous ne savons pas, Ténèbres." Dirent-ils à l'unisson. ( **Là j'ai laissé "Ténèbres" parce que je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils veulent dire par là...)**

"Te rappelles-tu, mon frère, à quel point il a joliment rougit lors de sa deuxième année ?" Demanda celui de gauche à son complice en ignorant la lueur dangereuse qu'Harry avait au fond des yeux.

"Oh oui, il avait complètement flashé sur ce garçon de Serpentard, non ?" Répondit le jumeau de droite avec amusement.

"Taisez-vous !" Siffla Harry alors qu'un léger rouge colorait ses joues pâles.

Les étudiants rirent et Voldemort fut surpris de voir combien ils semblaient être à l'aise en sa présence.

"Tenez-vous bien." Les réprimanda la brune aux cheveux touffus bien qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres, avant de se tourner vers Erus. "Erus, pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce qui est arrivé ? Plus nous en savons et plus il sera facile de trouver un moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous. Nous ne savons même pas quelles conséquences il y aura si vous êtes ici."

"Bien sûr tante Hermione." Répondit Erus en souriant à la jeune fille, son regard fit taire les Mangemorts qui avaient été sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche sans aucun doute pour dire quelque chose de désobligeant à son sujet. "Nous étions à Poudlard avec Papa et Père, ils nous avaient dit de les attendre dans le Grand Hall parce qu'ils avaient une réunion avec la directrice et savaient que nous ne ferions que nous ennuyer. Nous avons donc fait ce qu'ils nous avaient dit, et nous sommes allés dans la Grande Salle. Lorsque que nous y sommes entré, il y avait cette conception runique sur le sol. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y jeter un coup d'oeil mais j'ai tout de même pu reconnaître comme une partie qui peut être trouvé dans les retourneurs de temps. Je m'étais approché pour pouvoir mieux observer et j'ai laché mes frères des yeux pas plus d'une seconde..." Il avait l'air exaspéré en regardant un peu du côté de Salazar qui se tortillait sur son siège.

Ce dernier regarda Voldemort de ses grands yeux verts qui devinrent de plus en plus rouges. Il se leva brusquement de son siège et accourut vers Voldemort sauter de nouveau sur lui.

«Je suis désolé, Père." Pleura le petit en cachant sa tête dans les plis de la robe de Voldemort. «Je ne voulais pas, vraiment !" En entendant les petits sanglots étouffés de l'enfant, Harry ne put se retenir et se leva pour s'assoir sur le bras du trône de Voldemort afin de caresser les cheveux de son benjamin.

"Personne n'est en colère contre toi, Sal." Assura-t-il à l'enfant en larmes. "Nous voulons juste comprendre ce qui vous est arrivé."

Un œil rouge-vert se posa sur lui derrière une masse de cheveux.

«Promesse ?"

"Je te le promets, tout comme ton père."

Salazar leva les yeux sur Voldemort et l'homme hocha la tête, mais Harry sentit le bras autour de Salazar se resserrer.

"Ton papa a raison." Le rassura Voldemort et Harry se figea presque en entendant le mot "Papa" de la bouche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, "Nous ne sommes pas en colère."

Salazar hocha la tête et se cacha de nouveau dans la robe du Lord, il était clair que le petit garçon adorait son père.

Ils regardèrent Erus qui leur souriait, et le garçon poursuivit son récit.

"Salazar et Ares avaient commencé à jouer à la balle, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils jouaient en fait avec une bouteille de potion. Eh bien, la suite de l'histoire est assez prévisible, Sal a trébuché et la bouteille qu'il tenait a roulé sur la conception runique. La bouteille avait déjà été utilisée, mais il y restait encore quelques gouttes de potion. Le liquide a réagi avec les runes et tout ce que nous avons pu voir furent des lueurs de couleurs or et pourpre qui ont commencé à sortir des runes et avant que nous puissons faire quoi que ce soit, elles nous ont enveloppé. La seconde suivante nous nous retrouvions dans le Grand Hall quelques années dans le passé."

"Quel était la potion?» Demanda son Père après quelques instants.

"Un pepper-up." Lui répondit Erus. "Erebus se sentait un peu sous ( **B/ Un peu sous quoi ? Sous pression ? /S: Non il est malade )** ces derniers temps alors papa lui a fait boire la potion."

Instinctivement, Harry et Voldemort regardèrent dans la direction du concerné pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Erebus leur sourit, les yeux remplis d'amour et le souffle de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge.

"Hm, je ne vois pas quel rituel réagirait à une potion au poivre-up." Marmonna Voldemort. «Je crois que je vais devoir appeler Severus..."

"Non." Harry ne l'avait même pas laissé terminer et il n'eut pas besoin de regarder autour de lui pour savoir que tous, en dehors de ses fils, le regardait comme s'il était devenu complètement fou.

"Pardon ?" Demanda Voldemort, haussant un sourcil.

"Je ne veux pas de cet homme près de mes enfants." Dit-il fermement, défiant le Lord de le contredire.

«Severus est le meilleur maître de Potion nous avons." Lui fit remarquer Voldemort et Harry plissa les yeux.

"Ensuite, vous aurez juste à être mieux, pas vous ?"

Les yeux de Voldemort le transperçaient de part en part mais Harry ne vacilla pas, il ne voulait pas Rogue près de ses enfants. L'homme était un être amer, odieux, qui n'avait pu se débarrasser de sa rancune contre un homme mort et qui s'était vengé sur le fils de cet homme en abusant de sa position de force tout en sachant que si Harry se plaignait, il ne serait que simplement puni. Le Survivant ne voulait pas de quelqu'un comme ça près d'eux et si Voldemort n'était pas d'accord, il devra faire avec. Un éclair qu'Harry ne put identifier traversa les yeux du Lord et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

"Comme tu voudras." Répondit l'homme en le regardant d'un air suffisant avant de retourner caresser les cheveux de Salazar.

Il fit fait de son mieux pour ignorer les regards abasourdis que les Mangemorts lui lançaient. Vraiment, ils agissaient comme si personne n'avait jamais discuté avec Voldemort. Eh bien ... C'était probablement le cas ou tout au moins personne n'y avait survécu pour raconter l'histoire.

«Maintenant que je suis au courant de ce qui est arrivé, je vais faire des recherches sur un rituel pouvant interagir avec un poivron-up et ceux qui peuvent également réagir avec les runes d'un retourneur de temps. Ça prendra un peu de temps. Je veux que chacun d'entre vous participe en s'informant sur tout ce qui touche à l'une de ces choses.» Dit-il à ses serviteurs qui inclinèrent leurs têtes en signe d'accord. «En attendant vous serez la garde personnelle de mes fils. Cela ne fait aucun doute que l'information se sera propagé d'ici ce matin et que des gens vont tenter de les attaquer et je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de les garder enfermés chez moi comme de vulgaires prisonniers. Vous êtes en charge de les protéger dès qu'ils iront à l'extérieur. Quand à vous, dit-il en direction des élèves de Poudlard, la Lumière est désormais votre ennemie.» Déclara-t-il sans prendre de gants. «Peu importe la raison pour laquelle vous avez agis, ils ne verront rien de plus qu'une trahison. Ils vont seulement voir que vous vous êtes rangés du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres et rien d'autre. Ce ne sera pas sans danger si l'un de vous tente de regagner sa maison ou même Poudlard. Mais, comme vous l'avez fait pour protéger mes héritiers, je suis prêt à vous offrir l'asile dans ma maison.»

Harry ne savait pas qui avait l'air le plus surpris, les Mangemorts ou ses amis. Bien que Ron récupéra rapidement et baissa la tête.

«Nous vous remercions pour votre offre et acceptons." Répondit-il, les autres suivirent son exemple et inclinèrent la tête à leur tour.

Voldemort acquiesça et fixa de nouveau ses Mangemorts.

«Vous êtes congédiés. Conduisez-les à leurs chambres."

Les homme en noir se levèrent et se prosternèrent en se déplaçant vers une porte à l'arrière de la salle avant de faire signe aux élèves de Poudlard de les suivre. Ses amis hésitèrent une seconde, en le regardant, mais finirent par suivre les Mangemorts hors de la pièce, laissant de nouveau la petite famille seule.

Dès qu'ils eurent disparu, Ares quitta son siège et se blottit contre Harry, qui était toujours sur l'accoudoir du trône de Voldemort, et s'assit sur ses genoux. Erus et Erebus se levèrent également et s'appuyèrent contre le trône. Harry les regarda et sentit leurs cœurs battre à toute allure. Ils avaient peur.

"Tout ira bien." Leur dit-il en y croyant lui-même.

«Et si nous ne pouvons pas rentrer à la maison ?" Chuchota Erebus et Harry le serra dans ses bras.

"Ton père est le sorcier le plus puissant et le plus brillant qui n'est jamais né.» Dit-il, un peu surpris en se rendant compte qu'il le pensait vraiment. "Si il y a quelqu'un qui peut comprendre cette histoire et vous sortir de là, c'est bien lui.»

Erebus se détendit et Harry embrassa le crâne de l'enfant avec tendresse, savourant l'amour qui le remplissait de plus en plus à chaque seconde qu'il passait avec les garçons.

Il avait complètement raté le regard étonné que lui jeta Voldemort et si Erus ne se sentait pas aussi bien dans les bras de son père, il aurait sûrement ricané. Certes, il avait peur, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas profiter de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Lui et Erebus étaient les seuls qui savait quel genre de passé leurs parents avaient eu, Ares et Salazar étant trop jeunes pour comprendre. Il allait faire en sorte qu'aucune malédiction ne soit lancée et que le sang ne se répande pas. Il n'avait pas attendu à ses parents pour être ... eh bien, ses parents. (B/ **Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre cette phrase.../ S: il ne s'attendais pas qu'il agisse comme ses parents du futur en un peut moins proche.)**

Même maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient censés être ennemis, ils avaient juste acceptés. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ils avaient fini ensemble. Ils cadraient si bien ensemble, c'était comme si son Papa était né pour être aux côtés de son Père. Il se demandait comment cela se faisait-il que personne n'avait encore rien vu.

"Père ..." Chuchota Salazar, rompant le silence dans lequel ils étaient tombés et Voldemort regarda le petit sur ses genoux.

"Oui, petit prince?" Demanda-t-il avec amour sans qu'il ne puisse lui-même s'en empêcher. Salazar le regarda de ses yeux émeraudes étincelants et il ne put se retenir de sourire à l'enfant.

Il avait remarqué que les yeux de Salazar avaient changé de couleurs tout à l'heure et se demandait si le garçon était un métamorphomage. Il sera obligé de demander à Erus.

«Pourquoi gardez-vous Snaky*? Questionna innocemment le plus jeune et il entendit Harry s'étrangler avec son souffle.*(J'aime trop pour le changer je vais le laisser en anglais)

"Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?"

«Vous ne gardez jamais snaky quand nous sommes à la maison, Père. Vous dites que vous seulement lorsque vous voulez effrayer les sbires. Sommes-nous des sbires? Qu'est-ce que des sbires ? Vous voulez nous faire peur ?" Les questions avaient fusées à une vitesse qui donna le tournie au Lord. Il aurait presque foudroyer Harry qui abait beaucoup de difficulté pour se retenir de rire."Vous n'êtes pas effrayant, Père, même lorsque vous êtes en colère." Se trouva obligé de l'informer Salazar d'une voix plutôt solennelle. Comme s'il lui annonçait un fait irréversible. "Mais Papa est effrayant." Continua l'enfant sur le même ton. «Si nous ne nous comportons mal, nous sommes privés de crème glacée." Il le regarda le cœur brisé et Voldemort sentit ses lèvres se crisper. "Oncle Ron dit que Papa vous met même dans la maison du chien. Pourquoi faire Père? Nous n'avons même pas de chien, Papa."

Maintenant Harry riait si fort que Voldemort pouvait sentir son corps trembler, non pas qu'il le lui reprochait mais il utilisait toute sa concentration se retenir de rire, lui aussi. Il envoya un regard dur à Erus et Erebus quand il vit les deux garçons sourire narquoisement, mais il fut pas du tout efficace puisque leurs sourires ne firent que s'agrandir.

Il reporta son attention sur Salazar quand le petit garçon tira sur ses robes, voulant sans doute une réponse à sa question.

"Tu veux que je me débarasse de Snaky ?" Lui demanda-t-il en ignorant le regard surpris d'Harry.

Salazar hocha la tête et il en soupira presque. Il était vraiment difficiles de résister à ces yeux verts émeraude. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué jusque là mais il avait exactement les mêmes yeux qu'Harry, _son_ Harry. Parce que, oui, Harry était désormais à lui. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il en était, il ne laissera jamais le garçon avec un ou une autre.

«Très bien, petit prince." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se concentra sur sa forme animagus et redevint complètement lui, apparaissant comme un Tom Jedusor dans la trentaine bien qu'il ait gardé ses yeux rouges. Ils avaient changé une fois qu'il eut fait trois horcruxes, ça avait été quelque peu inattendu mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il détestait. Les horcruxes étaient également la cause de l'arret de son vieillissement. Selon ses recherches, atteignant un certain point, il arrêtait de vieillir. Il entendit parfaitement le fort halètement d'Harry et un sourire béat apparut sur ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il était assez beau, les gens ne manquaient jamais de tomber sous son charme, chose qu'il utilisait dès qu'il le pouvait. Bien qu'il sache parfaitement que cela ne marchera pas sur Harry. Même avec leurs quatre enfants, il sera difficile de convaincre Harry de le rejoindre dans son lit... D'ailleurs en parlant de lit...

«Dis, Erus ... Quand êtes-vous nés ?" Pl n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'Harry le fixait, il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur des rougissements qui apparurent sur les joues de celui-ci.

"Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Je ne veux rien savoir !" Lui hurla Harry, déclanchant le fou rire de leurs deux fils aînés. Harry les fixa tous, marmonnant dans sa barbe des insultes à propos de Seigneurs Noirs pervers tout en ignorant le sourire narquois de Voldemort.

"Papa..." Murmura Ares attirant leur attention et Harry regarda le garçon sur ses genoux. "Je suis fatigué." Dit l'enfant en se frottant les yeux et en bâillent.

Harry serra un peu plus le garçon contre lui.

"Tu as raison. Allons nous coucher, ça a été une journée bien remplie." Il embrassa les doux cheveux d'Arès qui se blottit un peu plus dans la chaleur des bras de son Papa. Ce dernier se leva, gardant l 'enfant dans ses bras, et regarda Voldemort, l'attendant pour qu'il les conduise à leurs chambres.

Voldemort le suivit, serrant étroitement Salazar contre lui et les conduisit à l'aile de la famille. C'était son aile privée, le seul endroit où il aurait assez confiance pour y laisser ses fils. Elle était mieux protègée que Gringotts, il c'était personnellement assuré de cela. Mais le temps passait et il en était venu à croire qu'il finira seul toute sa vie. Pour la première fois, il était heureux de voir que cela se révélait être faux.

Comme ils arrivaient devant les chambres qu'il comptait donner à ses héritiers, l'emprise de Salazar sur lui se serra.

"Papa, Père, je peux dormir avec vous ?" Les mots chuchotés furent à peine audibles, mais Harry et lui se figèrent sous le choc, regardant l'enfant avec de grands yeux.

"Pourquoi ne dormirions-nous pas tous avec Père et Papa ?" Demanda Arès en levant la tête de l'épaule de Harry. "Ça va être une soirée pyjama !" Il semblait assez emballé par l'idée et Voldemort put voir la panique dans les yeux d'Harry.

"Cela pourrait être amusant." Intervint Erebus, s'invitant dans la conversation, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. «Nous n'avons pas eu une soirée pyjama depuis un certain temps."

«D'ailleurs, ça rassurerait Ares et Sal." Oh, Erus était un pur Serpentard. Voldemort se sentit extrêmement fier de son fils. Ce furent les mots magiques pour ainsi dire. La panique qu'Harry avait ressentit sembla le quitter et il regarda leurs benjamins avant de pousser un soupir résigné et de sourire à Salazar.

«Très bien, Sal. Demandes à ton père de nous montrer le chemin."

"Allez, Père!" S'exclama Salazar avec un petit cri de joie et le Lord poursuivit sa marche dans le couloir.

Il ouverit les portes de sa chambre. Salazar et Ares commencèrent alors à se tortiller dans leurs bras dès qu'ils passèrent la porte, voulant être reposer. Dès que leurs petits pieds touchèrent le sol, ils coururent vers le lit et sautèrent dessus tout en riant joyeusement.

Voldemort soupira presque mais il ne put se résoudre à leur dire d'arrê voir si heureuxx emplissait son coeur glacé de chaleur.

"Erus, vient ici." Interpella-t-il son ainé. "Je vais transfigurer des pyjamas pour chacun d'entre vous pour l'instant. Nous irons acheter des vêtements pour vous tous demain."

Erus s'avança docilement en attendant que son père ne change ses vêtements. Erebus suivit. Ares fut un peu plus difficile à convaincre mais il n'a seulement fallu qu'Harry les menace d'aller dormir dans leurs chambres s'ils ne venaient pas maintenant et les deux jeunes garçons avaient détalé vers leur père l'instant suivant.

Salazar tira alors sur la manche de Voldemort jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se baisse de sorte que le petit garçon puisse murmurer à son oreille ; "Tu vois ? Papa est effrayant."

Voldemort eut du mal à se retenir de rire mais un sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres.

"Oui." Répondit-il solennellement. "Je peux voir ça." Salazar hocha gravement la tête et Voldemort dû user de tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas rire, surtout que le murmure n'avait pas été si bas et qu'Harry le fixait avec une pointe d'amusement.

Après qu'ils eurent tous un pyjama, les garçons se mirent à l'aise sur le lit que leur Père avait agrandi afin que tous puissent tenir et lui prirent un moment pour simplement regarder les garçons, tous blottis ensemble. Ils avaient l'air adorables et ils sentirent leurs cœurs fondre.

"Pourriez-vous ... vous savez ..." Commença Harry en rompant le silence et il pointa ses vêtements du doigt. La transfiguration n'avait jamais été son point fort et il était sûr qu'avec sa chance, s'il essayait de changer ses vêtements en un pyjama, il finirait nu.

Voldemort sourit et agita sa baguette sur lui et son sourire se fit de plus en plus grand lorsqu'Harry grinça des dents et le fixa avec colère.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Demanda-t-il innocemment et le jeune homme dû admettre que pour un Seigneur des Ténèbres, il savait parfaitement bien faire le regard innocent.

«Où est le reste ?" Siffla-t-il en serrant les dents. Il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer le rouge qui commençait à colorer ses joues.

"Quel reste ?" L'homme le regarda de haut en bas. "Je pense qu'il est parfaitement bien comme ça."

Harry le maudit, marmonnant dans sa barbe en se dirigeant vers le lit. Il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer que le Lord venait de transfigurer ses vêtements en une simple paire de pantalons qui tombaient très bas sur sa taille mais c'était assez difficile parce qu'il pouvait sentir les yeux de l'homme sur lui.

Il grimpa dans le matelas, se coucha près de Erus et sourit chaleureusement lorsque le garçon se blottit contre lui.

Il sentit le lit bouger et sut que Voldemort les avait rejoints de l'autre côté. Il se serait senti plus nerveux si il n'y avait pas eu quatre autres organes entre eux.

«Bonne nuit Père, bonne nuit Papa.» S'éleva la douce voix de Salazar et Harry se détendit. C'était pour eux qu'il faisait cela et de les voir si paisible lui montrait clairement qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

"Bonne nuit, petits princes." Répondirent les deux plus vieux, les yeux déjà lourds de sommeil se fermèrent et le calme se répendit alors que tous s'endormaient.

Seul Voldemort était resté éveillé, écoutant les respirations calmes autour de lui. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il avait sa famille, ses fils. Il aperçut alors une touffe de cheveux corbeau en bataille et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Eh bien, il avait été beaucoup plus facile d'obtenir Harry dans son lit que ce qu'il avait pensé, maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à faire en sorte qu'il y reste. Avec un sourire satisfait, il se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée et rejoignit sa famille dans le pays des rêves.

Harry se blottit contre la chaleur autour de lui, essayant d'ignorer les rires ennuyeux qui l'avait réveillé. C'était trop demandé à ses colocataires de le laisser dormir en paix ? Et pourquoi riaient-ils ? Depuis quand gloussaient-ils de cette façon ?

Grognent un peu, il se blottit encore plus contre cette chaleur. Il voulait garder ce sentiment aussi longtemps que possible. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être un jour senti autant en sécurité. Il sentit quelque chose s'entourer autour de sa taille et ses yeux se s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup.

Il se retrouva face à face avec... Eh bien, avec une large poitrine, parfaitement musclée soit dit en passant.

Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui revinrent alors brusquement à l'esprit et il leva les yeux en ayant légèrement peur de ce qu'il allait trouver. Tout ce qu'il vit fut le visage endormi de Voldemort. Harry sentit brusquement ses joues le brûler lorsqu'il comprit à qui appartenait le bras qui l'entourait. Il fit de son mieux pour tenter de se dégager mais les bras de Voldemort était fermement enroulé autour de lui et ne semblait pas près de le lâcher.

Comment diable cela était-il arrivé ? Il se souvenait très clairement qu'il était censé y avoir quatre petis corps entre eux. Où étaient-ils donc passés?

La panique le submergea alors lorsque cette pensée surgit dans son esprit. _Où étaient donc passées ses fils_? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un excès de panique, il entendit un rire dans son dos.

Il leva la tête, la seule partie de son corps qu'il pouvait bouger librement, et dirigea son regard vers l'endroit d'où venait le son.

Au pied du lit les quatre garçons les regardaient avec un sourire.

"Bonjour, Papa !" S'écria Ares en lançant un grand sourire à Harry qui lui sourit en retour.

"Bonjour, petits Princes. Avez-vous bien dormi ?" Les salua-t-il, oubliant momentanément la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

"Oui, Papa." Lui répondirent ses enfants. Salazar rebondissait sur le lit, le fixant avec de grands yeux émeraude excités. "Papa, Papa est-ce que toi et père allez nous donner un autre frère ?" Harry était tellement étonné par le niveau d'excitation que pouvait avoir Salazar dès le matin, qu'il lui a fallu un moment pour réaliser ce que lui avait demandé le petit. Quand il y parvint, il s'étrangla avec sa salive et se mit à tousser. Ce fut aussi à ce moment là qu'un grognement de son oreiller lui parvint. Lorsqu'il se retourna en direction dudit oreiller, son regard fut happé par les yeux rouges emplis de joie de Voldemort. Il comprit alors que le bâtard était réveillé depuis le début e qu'il avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'avait demandé le petit diable. Lorsqu'il parvint à retrouver le contrôle de sa respiration, il reporta à nouveau son attention sur Salazar qui avait été rejoint par Ares et qui sautillaient comme un chiot excité. Harry pouvait presque une la queue remuant dans leur dos. Il jeta un bref regard à Erus et Erebus qui essayaient d'étouffer leurs rires en vain.

"Qu-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?" Il foudroya Voldemort du regard lorsqu'il entendit le rire de l'homme et son rougissement s'intensifia quand il remarqua que ce dernier le tenait toujours contre lui mais son attention se reporta sur Salazar quand le petit garçon commença à parler.

« J'ai demandé à Père d'où venaient les bébés parce que je veux un petit frère, parce que je ne veux plus être le plus petit. Père a dit que lorsque les parents veulent avoir un bébé, ils vont dans leur chambre et dorme sur le lit et se câlinent beaucoup. Père et vous vous étreignez beaucoup. Donc, puis-je avoir un petit frère maintenant ? "

Harry commença à bafouiller et ses joues se colorèrent d'un magnifique rouge cerise. Et sentir les soubresauts qui secouaient Voldemort contre lui parce qu'il essayait de contrôler son rire ne l'aidait pas. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, en essayant de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Et Salazar et Ares qui continuaient de les fixer de leurs grands yeux.

"Non, Salazar, pas pour le moment." Il aurait presque embrassé Voldemort quand celui-ci intervint à son grand soulagement, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la suite. "Même si je suis sûr que lorsque vous reviendrez dans le futur et demanderez à votre papa et moi un petit frère, nous travaillerons sûrement très dur pour vous en donner un ".

Cette couleur rouge cerise sur ses joues ? Ouais, elle s'accentua.

Salazar hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait de la réponse et Harry respira de nouveau librement. Il a dû voir qu'il était au lit avec Voldemort, qui le tenait toujours fermement, mais au moins il n'a pas à expliquer à son fils cadet simplement pourquoi il ne poouvait pas avoir un petit frère.

«Papa. J'ai faim !" S'exclama alors Ares qui était déjà descendu du lit et qui tirait Erus derrière lui.

"Descendons dans la salle à manger.» Leur dit Voldemort. "Votre père et moi serons en bas dans peu de temps."

Les quatre enfants acquiescèrent et coururent hors de la pièce laissant Harry et Voldemort seuls. D'un seul coup, les bras autour de sa taille se firent beaucoup plus lourds, le corps pressé contre le sien lui parut encore plus proche, et il se sentait complètement nu. Et le fait que Voldemort soit vêtu avec le même genre de vêtements ne l'aidait pas du tout.

«Je ...» Il se racla la gorge. «Nous devrions descendre." Il fut très fier de lui-même pour son manque de bégaiement. Son personnage de golden boy n'était peut-être rien qu'un masque, mais il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant face à son manque de compétences lorsqu'il était question de situations intimes ou romantiques. Il ne savait pas trop dans laquelle des deux catégories la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait devrait être rangé. Sûrement un peu des deux. Et il ne pouvait pas oublié la tendance qu'avait eu Voldemort a essayer de le tuer.

Mais il admettait que Voldemort était plutôt rationnel et, surtout, très beau. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de toute cette rage folle qu'il était censé nourrir contre lui.

"Tu sais que nous devrons parler de ce sujet à un moment ou à un autre." Harry frissonna quand il sentit le souffle chaud de Voldemort contre son oreille. Quand s'était-il rapproché à ce point ?

"Je sais." Chuchota-t-il. "Plus tard, d'accord ?" il se retourna et ses yeux verrouillèrent ceux de Voldemort. Merlin, que cet homme était beau. Il avait déjà trouvé que Tom Jedusor en mode adolescent était très beau mais ce n'était rien comparé à la version adulte. Il était sûr que Voldemort pourrait avoir le monde à ses pieds en souriant à ses ennemis.

"Très bien." Convint le plus vieux. "Je comprends que tu ais besoin de temps. Bien que cela ne doit pas prendre trop de temps. Nous devons nous décider sur la marche à suivre pour maintenant et pour quand les enfants seront partis. Peu importe les décisions que nous faisons, ça affectera plus que seulement nous ou vos amis ... Il est clair qu'ils te suivront, il te faut bien réfléchir à tout.»

"Nous faisons ?" Il semblait un peu incrédule. Qui le lui reprocherait ? Il pensait que Voldemort était plutôt le genre de personne qui décidait quoi faire et attendait que les autres lui obéissent.

"Bien sûr, les choses ont changé. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fini par être de mon côté, non seulement de mon côté, mais avec moi. Dans mon lit. Je ne peux pas savoir cela, mais je sais que si tu n'en étais pas digne, je ne t'aurais pas choisi. Tant que nous n'en savons pas plus, ça me suffit. "

Harry le regarda, vraiment, et ne trouva pas une once de tromperie dans les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il offrit un petit sourire au Lord et hocha la tête. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire et le souffle d'Harry se bloqua momentanément dans sa gorge, transpercé par la beauté de ce qu'il voyait.

Voldemort le libéra, brisant la transe dans laquelle il s'était plongé, et quitta le lit. Harry trébucha et rougit en se rappelant à quel point il était déshabillé.

Voldemort rit et se dirigea vers sa garde-robe d'où il sortit deux robes de soie, une noire et une d'un vert forêt profond. Il donna la verte à Harry et la rétréci quand il remarqua la grande différente de taille.

"Allons prendre le petit déjeuner. Ensuite, nous iront nous doucher avant d'aller voir les elfes de maisons pour vous trouver des vêtements pour vous et vos amis et réfléchir à la façon d'obtenir vos malles scolaires qui sont encore à Poudlard.»

Harry hocha la tête, faisant de son mieux pour garder la robe fermée pour montrer le moins de peau possible. De son côté, Voldemort semblait complètement indifférent et avait laissé sa robe ouverte. L'homme avait le physique d'un dieu grec, Harry était sûr que toutes les femmes et certains hommes seraient très intéressés par ce corps d'apollon.. Secouant la tête pour faire disparaître ces pensées de son esprit, Harry suivit Voldemort dans le dédale de couloirs.

Quand ils approchèrent de la salle à manger, le jeune homme entendit de grands rires et devina que ses amis avaient déjà rejoint ses fils.

Ce qu'il n'avait par contre pas prévu était que le Cercle Intérieur des Mangemorts était également présent autour de la table. Il regarda ses amis, s'assurant qu'ils allaient tous bien et fut heureux de constater qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblait blessé. Neville s'était assis le plus loin possible de Bellatrix et de ceux qu'Harry pensa être les deux autres Lestrange, mais à part ça, tout semblait être en ordre.

Lorsque les Mangemorts remarquèrent que leur Seigneur était dans la salle, ils se levèrent rapidement et se prosternèrent devant lui avant de se rassoir. Ses amis, eux, étaient quelque peu bouche bée devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry se jura de s'en souvenir pour les taquiner plus tard.

"Woaw !" Fit Fred, brisant le silence. "Pas étonnant que tu ais craqué durant ta deuxième année."

"Certes, mon frère, tu n'as pas tord. Le petit Harry sait comment les sélectionner."

Harry gémit et cacha son visage derrière ses mains. Il regarda dans son lorsqu'il entendit ricaner. Et vooyant que ça provenait de ses deux plus vieux, il les foudroya du regard.

"Mangez votre petit déjeuner." Gronda-t-il, prenant place sur le siège vide à côté de Voldemort, qui avait l'air ravi, car il était le seul disponible.

"Oui, Papa." Ricanèrent les deux garçons en choeur.

Harry se tourna et plongea son regard dans celui de Voldemort.

"Quoi ?" Demanda inocemment l'homme en question.

«Tout ça c'est de votre faute." Grommela Harry. "Ils vous ressemblent trop." Dit Harry en pointant les garçons qui avaient exactement la même expression innocente sur leurs visages. "Voilà, ils ont tout de vous...» Déplora-t-il et il fut surpris de voir plusieurs Mangemorts qui tentaient de cacher leurs ricanements. Ses amis n'avaient même pas eu la délicatesse d'essayer.

«Tu dis toujours ça, Papa.» Leur dit Erebus. "Bien que Père soit en désaccord avec vous, dit-il, ce sont les gènes Potter. Mamie Lily l'a accepté, bien que grand-père James dit qu'ils ont tous les deux conspiré contre les fantastiques gènes Potter."

«Grand-père James et grand-mère Lyli ?" Demanda Voldemort alors que l'atmosphère s'alourdissait brutalement.

"Oui." Ares hocha la tête. "Le papa et la maman de papa."

"Je croyais que Seigneur et Lady Potter avaient disparu." Fit doucement remarquer Malfoy, conscient de la forte tension.

"Oui." Dit à nouveau le petit Ares en aquiescant. "Mais papa les appelle parfois. Surtout lors de dates importantes comme les anniversaires et autres, mais parfois simplement parce qu'ils nous manquent."

"Il les appelle ?" Demanda un Mangemort qui était assis entre Bellatrix et Malfoy, sûrement un des Lestrange.

"Oui." Cette fois ce fut Erebus qui répondit. "Papa est un nécromancien. C'est la raison pour laquelle il vous a rejoint Père. Quand il reçut cet héritage, la Lumière a commencé à l'éviter, ils parlaient de délimitation de pouvoirs et laissaient les détraqueurs aspirer son âme peu à peu. Papa était vraiment en colère et voulut se venger.» Conclut tristement Erebus. Il détestait savoir que son père ait autant souffert. C'était pour cela qu'Erus et lui étaient aussi protecteurs avec leur Papa. Ils connaissaient tous deux l'histoire complête. Ils aimaient leurs deux parents, mais leur Papa... Il avait l'air si petit, si fragile, et il avait tellement souffert. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider mais ils se un peu plus protecteurs, un peu plus possessifs, juste un peu plus. Leur Père les connaissait et ne leur en voulait pas, il ressentait le même besoin de le protéger. Erebus était sûr que lorsqu'Ares et Salazar sauront, ils réagiront pareil.

«L'avons-nous laissé tomber ?" La question vint du fond de la table, calme.

Erus sourit à son oncle.

"Bien sûr que non, oncle Neville." Répondit-il et remarqua que tous se détendirent à sa réponse. "Vous avez tous l'amour de Papa, vous l'avez tous suivis dans l'obscurité. Vous étiez aussi en colère que lui."

"Nous avons grandi avec vous tous, vous êtes nos oncles et tantes." Erebus ajouté, en leur souriant.

Harry sentit son cœur se réchauffer à ces mots. Il ne pouvait pas demander de meilleurs amis.

"Tu es un nécromancien ?" Questionna une voix sur sa droite et alors seulement il remarqua que tous les Mangemorts et Voldemort le fixaient.

"Pas encore." Expliqua-t-il, mais la lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de Voldemort ne diminua pas.

"Tu _es toujours plein de surprises, mon petit_ _Consort_ _?_ " **(je préfère le garde en** **anglais)** Voldemort semblait outrageusement content faisant frissonner Harry.

" _Je ne suis pas votre Consort._ "

" _Pas encore._ " Fut la réponse du Lord et il y avait une telle faim dans ses yeux que pendant un instant, Harry se sentit comme une proie, une proie complètement dépassée.

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison.

«Maître, une lettre est arrivée pour le Consort du Maître." Dit le petit être avant de remettre une enveloppe à Voldemort.

Si l'enveloppe en question n'était pas rouge vif, retenant l'attention de toute la tablée, plus de gens auraient remarqué comment l'elfe l'avait appelé. Mais là maintenant, ils regardaient tous cette chose avec fascination.

Sachant que ça serait mieux d'en finir le plus vite possible, Harry prit la lettre de la main de Voldemort et l'ouvrit. Dans la seconde qui suivit, une voix en colère résonna dans la salle.

Une voix que la plupart d'entre eux reconnurent immédiatement.

« _L_ ** _es enfants, vous êtes dans les problèmes JUSQU'AU COU ! Que pensiez-vous faire ? Disparaître de Poudlard sans RIEN NOUS DIRE ? Quand je vous aurais à portée de mains..._** » Ils entendirent une dicsussion lointaine puis une autre voix poursuivit la lettre d'un ton beaucoup plus faible. « ** _Vous devez comprendre que votre mère était inquiète, nous ne sommes pas en colère, juste inquiets. S'il vous plaît envoyez-nous une lettre dès que vous le pouvez, nous savons que vous êtes en sécurité._** » Il y eut une autre petite bagarre. « ** _Et Harry, dis a ton Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il ferait mieux de nous envoyer un portoloin par cette lettre, nous voulons voir nos petits-enfants._** »

Et c'est sur cette phrase que la beuglante s'arrêta, se déchira elle-même avant de s'enflammer.

"Votre mère vient de menacer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" Demanda Susan d'une voix blanche.

"Ouais." Répondirent les quatre enfants Weasley, ils avaient l'air un peu hébétés.

"Trop bien Grand-mère Molly !" Hurla Erebus avec un ricanement un peu maniaque, rappelant à tous les Mangemorts présents leur Seigneur de la mort lorsqu'il appréciait le malheur de quelqu'un ou quand il torturait. La plupart d'entre eux pâlirent légèrement et Hermione secoua la tête.

«Je crains pour le monde." Marmonna-t-elle. "Vraiment." Elle regarda la petite famille assise en bout de table et soupira. À quoi pouvait-elle s'attendre d'autre venant des enfants de ces deux-là ? Elle espérait juste que le monde leur survivrait.

De son côté, Harry retourna à son petit-déjeuner, oubliant ce qui l'entourait tout en espérant qu'il arrivera à sortir d'ici avec sa santé mentale intacte.

Harry d'autre part retourna à son petit-déjeuner, ignorant tout autour de lui et l'espoir de sortir de là avec sa santé mentale intacte.

 _ **C'est bon, c'est enfin finit ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée de mon retard... Faut dire qu'on se rapproche de la fin de l'année et qu'on a de plus en plus de devoir et que tes chapitres sont assez longs.**_

 _ **J'ai fait le tour des fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire après s'il reste des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance, je ne vois pas tout, je ne suis (malheureusement) pas Dieu...**_

 _ **Sinon, je te le dis de suite, j'adoooore cette fiction. J'aime beaucoup l'histoire et je te remercie de la traduire et de la faire partager. C'est vraiment une super idée que tu as eu.**_

 _ **Voilà. Encore désolée pour le retard –'**_

 _ **merci à ma Bêta : Pandadoudoucornu ^_-**_

 _ **voilà n'oublier pas de me laisser vous reviews!**_

 _ **S**_


	4. Attention

_**ATTENTION ce n'est pas un chapitre**_

 _ **veuillez m'escuser pour le retard accumuler je vous fais la promesse que cela n'arrivera plus et que lundi prochain vous aurrez le 3 ème chapitre des jeunes princes et le 1er chapitre du fils de la mort**_

 _ **merci pour votre compréhension biss S.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_merci a tous pour vous commentaire et surtout a ma bêta qui me corrige alors qu'elle va passer son bac bientôt_

 _je vous laisse lire la suite bissss_

 _Flasback_

"fourchelangue"

 ** **Chapitre 3 - Réunion de la famille****

Avec un soupire fatigué Albus s'effondra sur son fauteuil. Il n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Minerva et Severus n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état que lui.

Quel cauchemar. En l'espace de seulement quelques minutes, tout ses plan avait échoués. Et même maintenant, quelques heures après que Voldemort l'ait laissé avec ses élèves, il était encore sous le choc de tout ce qui était arrivé.

 _Flash back:_

 _Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes pour que la panique rêgne une fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait disparu. Les étudiants criaient, hyperventilaient, et quelques-uns s'étaient même évanouis._

" _Silence ! " En utilisant le Sonorous, sa voix parvint à s'imposer sur les cris des étudiants paniqués. Ils se calmèrent, regardant la table d'honneur avec des yeux pleins de peur et d'anxiété._

 _Albus se sentait désolé pour eux. Ils étaient bien trop jeune pour être témoin de ce qu'ils avaient vu._

" _S'il-vous-plaît. "Reprit-il plus doucement après avoir retiréé le charme." S'il-vous-plaît, gardez votre calme. Si vous en avez besoin, Madame Pomfresh vous fournira des potions calmentes. Sinon, je vous demande de rester assis pendant que nous appelons les Aurors. "_

 _Poppy faisait déjà le tour des tables pour s'occuper des étudiants qui avaient perdu connaissance et de ceux qui avaient demandé des potions calmente._

 _Albus soupira presque quand il vit que la situation dans la salle était un peu sous contrôle._

« _Filius pourriez-vous s'il-vous-plaît contacter DMLE (B.A/_ _ **Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? O_o S/ departement magique des aurors tu sais**_ _)? Dites à Amelia qu'elle et ses Aurors sont nécessaires à Poudlard."_

 _ _Filius hocha la tête, laissant rapidement la salle par une porte latérale.__

" _Albus, qu'allons-nous faire ? Qu'est-ce que nous allons leur dire ? " Demanda Minerva en parcourant la salle du regard. "Ils nous ont pris des étudiants, Albus. La propre nièce d'Amélia, sa seule famille."_

" _Nous dirons la vérité, Minerva. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire." Albus soupira et s'affala sur son siège._

" _La vérité."Ricana Severus." Nous allons leur dire que les enfants du Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'avenir sont apparus ici et que Potter, avec ses petits amis, ont quitté l'école_ _avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et ne l'oublions pas ce que les dits enfants étaient des Potter ainsi. "Oui, je peux déjà voir comment tout cela les fera réagir.»_

" _Avez-vous une meilleure idée ? " Demanda le directeur avec lassitude. "Parce que si vous le faites, je suis tout ouie."_

 _Severus pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux. Non, il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire. Mais cela ne changeait en rien le fait qu'il pensait que celle du vieil homme était horrible. Même lui, qui avait vu la scène se produire sous ses yeux ne pouvait toujours pas y croire. Comment pouvaient-ils ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que les autres croiront à tout cela alors qu'il ne croient même pas au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_

 _Eh bien, le corps de Dolores pouvait toujours servir à les convaincre (_ _ **Pour une fois qu'elle sert à quelque chose ^^)**_ _, ou au moins le DMLE. Bien qu'il doutait que cela fasse une grande différence pour Fudge. Il pouvait être en tort cependant, des Serpentards y étaient allés aussi, Draco étant l'un d'entre eux, peut-être que Lucius saurait faire quelque chose à propos de Fudge. Il savait pertinemment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ordonné à Lucius ne pas interférer avec ce que Fudge avait fait pour Potter parce qu'il convenait à ses besoins, mais maintenant ... maintenant tout avait changé._

 _Depuis qu'il était devenu un espion pour Albus, il savait qu'il était constamment à deux doigts de la mort. Maintenant, si ... si il était chanceux Potter pourrait encore le voire comme un Mangemort loyal et ne pas dire quoi que ce soit au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toutefois, compte tenu de combien le gosse le haïssait, il pourrait dire à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qu'il était un espion juste pour le voir mort._

 _Potter... Il ricana. C'était toujours Potter._

 _Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand les portes de la Grande Salle souvrirent avec fracas, annonçant l'arrivée de Bones avec environ une douzaine d'Aurors, Kingsley et Tonks avec eux._

 _Les étudiants sursautèrent au bruit, mais heureusement Poppy avait déjà dosé beaucoup d'entre eux avec une potion calmante donc il n'y eut pas d'autre réaction de leur part._

" _Albus." Déclara Amelia sévèrement dès qu'elle eut atteint la table d'honneur, ses yeux s'élargir légèrement quand elle vit le corps d'Ombrage. "Proudfoot,"(j'imagine que c'est un des aurors) Dit-elle sèchement en faisant un signe vers le corps avant de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule à Dumbledore. "J'espère, Albus, que vous avez une explication pour cela. "_

" _En effet, Amelia." Soupira Albus."Peu importe combien cela est incroyable."_

" _Est-ce que les étudiants ont assisté à la mort ? "Demanda Amelia en remarquant l'agitation des étudiants._

"O _ui." Répondit le vieux avec lassitude._

" _Je vois." Les lèvres d'Amelia se pincèrent tandis que ses yeux balayèrent les étudiants assemblés. « Je vais devoir demander aux élèves de rester ici pour que mes Aurors puissent les interroger une fois que nous aurons eu notre conversation." Albus hocha la tête avec un regard qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. "Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes, n'est-ce pas ?" L'interrogea-t-elle._

" _Non, ma chère, elles ne le sont pas du tout. "_

 _Amelia pesta lorsqu'elle ne lut que la vérité dans ses yeux, elle n'avait pas vu ce regard depuis la guerre._

" _Très bien." Soupira-t-elle." Tonks, Kingsley, Proudfoot, Roberts, et Savage avec moi. Le reste, vous rester ici. Personne ne quitte cette salle. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? "_

" _Oui, madame. " Affirmèrent-ils en chœur._

" _Bien. Dumbledore, je vous suis. "_

 _Amelia ne fut pas du tout surprise quand Minerva et Rogue les suivirent alors que les autres professeurs avaient choisi de rester derrière. Elle devra les interroger aussi._

 _Ils suivirent Dumbledore hors de la Grande Salle et en un rien de temps, furent assis dans le bureau du Directeur. L'histoire qui suivit fut la plus absurde qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. C'est seulement le fait que ce soit Albus qui lui raconte tout qui l'avait empêché de le regarder comme s'il était fou, bien que des gens l'accusaient de l'être. Bon, elle devait admettre que le cadavre d'Ombrage avait aussi beaucoup aidé._

" _Donc, vous êtes en train de me dire que les futurs enfants du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui sont aussi les enfants de Harry Potter, ont fait un saut dans le temps et ont attéri dans la Grande Salle, que Potter, avec quelques-uns de ses amis, ont quitté Poudlard avec les dits enfants et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et que Ombrage a été tué par ce dernier ? C'est exact ? "_

" _Oui, Amelia, c'est bien ce que je viens de vous dire. " Dit gravement Albus et elle ferma les yeux._

 _Comme elle aurait voulu que tout cela ne soit qu'un mensonge. Elle avait été l'une des rares à vraiment croire au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres._ _En outre, Cornelius essayait de discréditer un adolescent pour que tous pense que le jeune homme est un menteur. Il n'aurait pas était aussi préocupée par cela._

 _Donc, oui, elle a cru que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour, mais cela ?_

 _Déjà, un voyage dans le temps d'une telle ampleur était censé être impossible. Mais Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ensemble ? L'icône de la lumière et un Mage Noir surpuissant ? C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Comment une personne pouvait-elle se joindre à l'assassin de ses parents ?_

 _Dès que cette pensée surgit dans son esprit, elle devait contenir une grimace. Le Monde Magique dans son ensemble ne semblait pas porter Potter dans son coeur. Elle se rappelait de sa nièce lui envoyant des lettres lui disant à quel volage les élèves de Poudlard dans son ensemble étaient quand ça concernait Potter. Les articles de la Gazette du Sorcier n'avaient certainement pas aidé non plus._

 _Elle supposa que la bonne question serait plutôt de savoir pourquoi Potter ne les avait pas laissé tomber plus tôt ?_

" _Qui est allé avec lui ? " Finit-elle par demander, redoutant déjà d'avoir à en informer les familles. Comment allait-elle expliquer que leurs enfants avaient quitté l'école pour aller avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres que le ministère avait confirmé comme mort ?_

" _Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat, les quatre plus jeunes enfants Weasley : Fred, George, Ronald et Ginevra, Luna Lovegood, Terry Boot, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Graham Montague, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, et Susan Bones. "_

 _Amelia sentit son arrêt cardiaque._

 _Susan? Sa Susan? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Susan ne le ferait pas. Elle ne serait jamais rejoindre le côté Dark. (Je le laisse, j'aime l'effet DARK, non ? Jamais. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu._

" _En êtes-vous sûr ? " Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, ne prenant même pas le soin de faire disparaître le léger tremblement dans sa voix._

" _Je suis désolé, Amelia." Albus inclina la tête et ce fut toute la confirmation dont elle avait besoin._

" _Pourquoi ne pas les arrêter ? " Demanda-t-elle sèchement, sachant qu'elle perdait son sang-froid, mais ne pouvant pas vraiment réagir autrement, pas quand sa nièce, la dernière de sa famille, avait disparu._

" _Ils ont menacé les étudiants."Expliqua Albus qui semblait avoir prit cent ans. "C'était un risque que je ne pouvais pas prendre. "_

" _Un risque que vous ne pouviez pas prendre ? " Répéta-t-elle incrédule. «Alors, vous venez de laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres kidnapper dix-huit étudiants ?!"_

" _Amelia." La voix sévère de Minerva la sortit de sa colère. « Ils n'ont pas été enlevé, Amelia. Peu importe combien il est difficile de l'accepter, la vérité est que tous ces étudiants sont allés volontairement, non pas tant avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais avec Potter et Potter a estimé que la seule façon de protéger ses enfants était d'aller avec Vous-Savez-Qui, parce qu'il était l'autre père. Les amis de Potter ont choisi de le suivre et de le soutenir. "_

" _Les amis de Potter ont réussi à le suivre." Murmura Savage, un peu impressionné. Il leva rapidement ses mains quand il a vit la lueur dans les yeux de ses collègues qui le fixaient. "Je dis seulement que la plupart d'entre eux sont originaires de Familles de lumière. Pour suivre Potter dans le noir si volontiers ... eh bien, Potter doit être quelque chose. »_

 _Rogue renifla mais Minerva et Albus eurent un regard emplie de fierté pendant une fraction de seconde._

" _Oui." En convint le directeur de Poudlard, un petit sourire aux lèvres."Harry est vraiment quelque chose."_

" _Quoi qu'il en soit," L'interrompit Amelia faisant de son mieux pour garder son sang-froid, même si la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire était de retrouver sa nièce.«Nous devons interroger les élèves dans le Grand Hall et prévenit les parents des étudiants disparus."_

" _Amelia." Intervint Albus avant qu'elle ne puisse se lever de son siège.« Je vais demander une réunion une fois que vous aurez terminé les interrogatoires avec mes élèves. Si vous le voulez bien, je vais moi-même prévenir Molly et Arthur au sujet de leurs enfants. "_

 _Elle hocha la tête lentement, sachant qu'il parlait de l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation dont ses frères avaient été fiers d'être membres. Elle savait aussi que quelques-uns de ses Aurors étaient membres, et même si elle n'avait pas aimé que quelqu'un d'autre ait un certain contrôle sur ses Aurors, elle avait compris la nécessité de l'existance de cetteorganisation. Surtout depuis qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire confiance au ministère en ce moment_

" _Très bien, je vais vous laisser les Weasley. " Elle se leva et quitta le bureau sans un mot. Elle avait une longue nuit devant elle, et elle voulait en finir au plus vite pour pouvoir communiquer avec sa nièce. Espérons qu'un hibou sera en mesure de l'atteindre, et si ce n'est pas le cas ... eh bien, elle avait d'autres méthodes pour contacter la famille de sang._

Amelia les avait quitté il y a seulement quelques minutes et il était déjà tôt le matin. Les étudiants étaient plus que fatigués et étaient allés se coucher dès que les Aurors les eurent renvoyés. Les professeurs n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux à vrai dire.

«Nous devrions aller à Square Grimmaurd," Leur dit Albus, essayant de cacher à quel point il était épuisé. «Nous avons besoin de convoquer une réunion de l'odre dès que possible."

"Bien sûr." Soupira Minerva en se levant de son siège. "Arthur et Molly doivent être prévenus. Sirius et Remus aussi."

Severus ricana mais il n'avait pas dit quoi que ce soit, chose pour laquelle Albus lui était assez reconnaissant. Il était trop fatigué pour faire face à une de leurs nombreuses et habituelles disputes.

Il saisit le médaillon de l'odre que chaque membre avait pour les avertir qu'il y aura une réunion alors qu'il faisait signe à ses deux collègues vers la cheminée.

Les membres de l'Ordre apparurent plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait. Remus et Sirius furent les premiers, peu de temps après Kingsley et Tonks se joignirent à eux .

En quelques minutes, la cuisine était pleine, certains plus éveillés que d'autres, mais présents tout de même.

"Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé ?" Demanda Molly en premier quand elle vit l'air sombre sur leurs visages.

Albus soupira et fit signe à chacun d'eux de s'asseoir.

"Je crains avoir de graves nouvelles. "

Il pouvait sentir la tension s'installer, ses yeux balayant les membres de l'Ordre pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous présents, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait été blessé, ou pire.

"Voldemort a fait son premier mouvement." Le silence qui suivit était presque suffocant.

"Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment une décision de sa part. On lui a en quelque sorte forcé la main."

"Que s'est-il passé ?" Sirius semblait inhabituellement grave et Albus avait peur que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer soit ce qui pousserait Sirius au fond du gouffre.

"Alors que nous étions en train de dîner à Poudlard, il y eut un événement magique dans le Grand Hall faisant apparaître quatre personnes de l'avenir, quatre enfants pour être plus précis."

"Quatre enfants ?" S'étonna Molly, un peu confuse. "Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et comment est-il possible que des gens du futur apparaissent dans la Grande Salle ?"

"Quant à la façon dont ils sont apparus, je ne sais pas puisqu'il nous a été impossible de les interroger. Et comment cela implique le Seigneur des Ténèbres, honnêtement, c'est tout à fait incroyable, mais les enfants prétendaient être les fils du Lord Voldemort et d'Hadès, les dirigeants du monde des sorciers ".

"Quoi ?" Le murmure venait d'Hestia qui le regardait,perdue comme la plupart des membres de l'Ordre dans la salle. «Les '' _dirigeants''_ du monde des sorciers ? La Lumière a perdu ? '' _Nous'' avons_ perdu ? "

Albus ferma les yeux un instant, puis hocha la tête.

"Il semblerait que oui." Répondit-il et il détesta le désespoir qui emplit leurs yeux.

"Où sont les enfants ?" Grommela Alastor. «Vous auriez dû les faire venir ici afin que nous puissions les interroger sur l'avenir. À propos de ce que nous aurions fait de mal, sur ce que nous pourrions changer pour empêcher Voldemort de gagner."

«Les enfants ... Voldemort a envahi Poudlard et a pris les enfants." Avoua Albus.

"Et vous l'avez laissé faire ?" Fit Alastor sèchement. "Comment ? Voldemort ne savait même pas que les enfants étaient là ?"

"De ce que j'ai compris, l'autre père des enfants l'a contacté dès qu'il a vu que nous essayons de garder les enfants là-bas." Expliqua Albus, redoutant d'avoir simplement à leur dire qui était l'autre père.

"L'autre père ?" Murmura Sirius. "Ça ne peut pas être un professeur, il doit avoir été un étudiant. Un étudiant est devenu un autre Lord des Ténèbres ? Hadès ? Comment un enfant peut-il devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres et dormir volontairement avec ce monstre ? Qui est-ce au juste ? "

Albus aurait dû prévoir ce qui suivit.

«Vois-tu, Black, c'est ton filleul bien-aimé."

La joie dans la voix du Maître des Potions était difficile à ignorer et l'éclat malicieux de ses yeux encore moins. Albus aurait vraiment dû le voir venir, mais il avait espéré que juste une fois Severus aurait été en mesure de mettre cette vieille rancune derrière lui.

Un grondement assourdissant rempli la salle et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Remus dont les yeux ambres brillaient d'un éclat dangereux.

"Expliquez." Claqua l'ordre dans le silence de la pièce et c'est exactement ce que fit Dumbledore.

Albus leur raconta tout dans les moindres détails, du moment où il sentait la magie réagir à quelque chose jusqu'à celui où les dix-huit étudiants partirent avec Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son récit, il fallut un certain temps avant que quelqu'un ne réagisse.

Sirius se leva si brusquement que sa chaise s'écrasa sur le sol. Sans un regard pour l'un d'entre eux, il quitta la cuisine, Remus sur ses talons. Albus jeta à Severus un regard aiguisé quand il le ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour se moquer des deux hommes. Vraiment, parfois, il se comportait comme un enfant comme il avait accusé les deux Marauders de l'être.

Un autre siège tomba et il vit Molly quitter la cuisine. Il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas pleurer, mais il ne savait pas si le regard vide, qu'elle avait été mieux. William (Bill) et Arthur la suivirent rapidement sans qu'aucun d'eux ne dise mot.

Le reste de l'Ordre ne se portait pas mieux. Il ne pensait pas leur avoir déjà vu des mines aussi défaites, même Alastor semblait assommé par la nouvelle.

"Albus." Emmeline semblait incertain. "Qu'allons-nous faire?"

«Je ... Je ne sais vraiment pas, mon cher," Admit-il. "La seule chose que nous pouvons faire est de continuer à se battre."

«La lutte contre une bataille perdue ?" Demanda Tonks, le regard vaincu.

"L'avenir n'est pas gravé dans la pierre." Albus soutenu.

"Vrai." Alastor hocha la tête. "Cependant, il y a l'héritage de Potter." Dit-il gravement. «Potter est un Nécromant. Ce sont les êtres les plus sombres qui n'aient jamais foulé cette terre. Mais ils ont été déclaré tous disparu. Il y a une raison pour laquelle ils étaient craints par beaucoup. Ils ont été appelés les „Enfants de la Mort" pour l'amour de Merlin ! Pas même la mort n'apporterait un répit à celui qui a irrité un Nécromant. Potter est un Nécromancien, il ne sera jamais de la Lumière, et la Lumière ne l'acceptera jamais. Nous n'avons même pas besoin des enfants pour savoir comment Voldemort a gagné la guerre damn! " S'exclama Alastor. «Il avait Potter, un Nécromant, de son côté. Voilà comment il a gagné !"

Severus renifla, regardant chacun d'eux avec dédain.

"Vous donnez au morveux Potter beaucoup trop d'importance. Il est n'un sorcier moyen qui croit que le monde tourne autour de lui ci-dessous."

Alastor regarda Severus avec tant de mépris qu'Albus fut surpris de son vieil ami soit capable de rassembler tant de négativité.

«Tu es un imbécile, Rogue." Alastor secoua la tête avec dégoût, «Un Nécromant doit avoir au-dessus de puissance moyenne, sinon ils ne seraient pas en mesure de tenir la magie de la mort. Les frères Peverell étaient parmis les plus célèbres nécromanciens de l'Hisoire, et tout le monde sait à quel point ils étaient doués et que leur sang coule dans la lignée Potter. D'après ce que nous a dit Albus, ces enfants jouaient vous tous. La jeune fille Granger avait raison, vous étiez tous volontairement aveugle, vous avez vu ce que vous vouliez voir. Surtout toi, Rogue. "

«Mes amis." Intervint Albus quand il vit que Severus s'apprêtait à rétorquer. «Nous ne gagnons rien en créant des tensions entre nous. Nous sommes tous au bord du gouffre. Je crois qu'il est préférable d'aller se reposer et d'essayer de trouver une solution quand nos esprits auront eu le temps de traiter tout ce qui est arrivé ".

"Albus a raison." Souligna Minerva. «Nous sommes tous fatigués, la poursuite de cette réunion à l'heure actuelle ne nous apportera rien de bon."

Il y eut plusieurs murmures d'accord et la réunion prit fin, Severus étant l'un des premiers à partir.

Le directeur attendit que chacun d'eux soit partit avant de se diriger vers la cheminée. Il jeta alors de la poudre de cheminette dans le feu et se téléporta jusqu'à son bureau; il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

"Sirius, ça va ?" Demanda prudemment Remus, sachant à quel point Sirius pouvait être volatile.

«Si je vais bien ?" Murmura Sirius, "Qu'en penses-tu, Remus? Je viens d'apprendre que mon filleul a rejoint Voldemort."

"Eh bien, techniquement, il n'a pas vraiment rejoind Voldemort, il est devenu un second Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Oui, c'est vrai que c'est tellement mieux." Grommela Sirius. "Merlin, j'ai besoin d'un verre."

"Je ne pense pas que vous soyez le seul." Fit une voix de la porte et les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir les trois aînés Weasley.

"Arthur." Soupira Remus, "Comment allez-vous ?"

"Nous allons bien." Arthur sourit, "Un peu un choc, mais nous sommes très bien."

«Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Les trois plus âgés se tournèrent vers Bill qui regardait sa mère avec un petit froncement de sourcils.

"Ces enfants..." Murmura Molly. "Rien que des maux de tête. Si ils pensent qu'ils peuvent tout simplement disparaître comme ça... Ils vont en voir de toutes le couleurs." Elle continua ainsi de grommeler dans sa barbe avant de sortir sa baguette et charmant le parchemin qu'elle avait sorti d'un tiroir. « _L_ ** _es enfants, vous êtes dans les problèmes JUSQU'AU COU ! Que pensiez-vous faire ? Disparaître de Poudlard sans RIEN NOUS DIRE ? Quand je vous aurais à portée de mains..._** » Dès qu'Arthur réalisa ce que faisait sa femme, il couru vers elle et essaya de prendre le parchemin de son emprise, pas qu'il qoit en désaccord avec ce qu'elle disait mais il ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'envoyer une beuglante au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Enfin, il pu mettre la main sur le parchemin, " ** _Vous devez comprendre que votre mère était inquiète, nous ne sommes pas en colère, juste inquiets. S'il vous plaît envoyez-nous une lettre dès que vous le pouvez, nous savons que vous êtes en sécurité._** " Il dit ceci aussi calmement que possible avant que le parchemin ne lui soit de nouveau arraché. " ** _Et Harry, dis a ton Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il ferait mieux de nous envoyer un portoloin par cette lettre, nous voulons voir nos petits-enfants._** " Et sur ces derniers mots Molly tapota le parchemin de sa baguette, finalisant le sort pour la beuglante. "Donne ceci à un de hiboux ,Bill et envoie cette lettre à Harry."

Bill ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le regard que lui lança sa mère lui fit ramasser la lettre et se précipiter hors de la salle. Il était peut être désormais un homme adulte mais sa mère pouvait faire vraiment très peur.

"Vous ... vous voulez aller au siège du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pour voir les enfants ?" Demanda Sirius dans un murmure.

Molly regarda l'homme, et un doux sourire apparut sur ses traits.

«Ce sont mes enfants, Harry et Hermione aussi. Donc, même s'ils prennent des décisions avec lesquelles je ne suis pas d'accord ou que je ne les comprend pas, ça change pas le fait que ce sont mes enfants, et je serais toujours là pour les soutenir. En outre, les enfants de l'avenir, peu importe qui est leur autre parent, sont les enfants d'Harry, ils sont de la famille. Voilà tout ce qui compte. "

"Voldemort a tué James et Lily." Dit faiblement Sirius et Molly hocha la tête.

"Il l'a fait, et ses disciples ont tué mes frères." Molly s'assit à côté de Sirius et passa la main dans les mèches désordonnées, comme elle le faisait pour ses enfants quand ils se sentaient perdus. "Mais il aime notre Harry. Vous savez qu'ils n'auraient jamais été en mesure d'avoir ces enfants si il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux. La magie n'aurait jamais bénie leur union avec ces cadeaux si elle était dépourvue d'amour, vous le savez bien Sirius. "

"Je pense que ce qui rend cette histoire si difficile à croire." murmura Sirius, "Qu'un monstre comme Voldemort puisse aimer."

"Peut-être que nous nous sommes trompés sur lui." Suggéra doucement Molly. "Je ne vois pas Harry tomber amoureux d'un monstre. Vous si ?"

«Je ... non, non, je suppose que non." Sirius soupira et s'affala sur le canapé.

"Ne vous torturez pas l'esprit avec ça." Lui sourit la femme Weasley. "Laissez-nous attendre leur réponse, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment."

"Très bien," Soupira Sirius. "Très bien."

Remus sourit, prenant un siège sur un fauteuil à proximité, tandis qu'Arthur était assis de l'autre côté de sa femme. Bill les rejoint une minute plus tard, et chacun d'eux est resté dans le salon isolée, en attente de leur famille pour les contacter.

* * *

Le plan d'Harry pour se concentrer sur le petit-déjeuner et sortir de cette salle avec une santé mentale intacte avait plutôt bien fonctionné, pendant cinq secondes.

D'une certaine manière, ne lui demandez pas comment, l'un des produits des jumeaux avait fini sur la table et l'un des frères Lestrange l'avait malencontreusement mangé, laissant à sa place un gros canari jaune vif.

Pendant les secondes qui suivirent, personne ne fit le moindre geste.

Puis le canari cancana.

Les premiers à perdre furent ses fils. Ils riaient si fort qu'Ares était tombé de sa chaise et qu'Erebus se tenait le ventre, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Ses amis faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas rire à la regrettable transformation du Mangemort cependant lorsque l'autre Lestrange renifla, tout contrôle qu'ils avaient pu avoir disparu complètement.

Hermione essaya d'avoir l'air sévère mais un tic sur ses lèvres lui faisait perdre toute crédibilité.

Harry rit et secoua la tête.

"Oncle Bastan a mangé une crème Canarie !" S'écria Sal avec un grand sourire.

"Il tombe toujours dans les pièges des jumeaux." Ajouta Erus.

"Est-ce un phénomène courant dans le futur ?" Demanda Voldemort, et même si il avait l'air grave Harry pouvait voir la joie dans ses yeux.

"Oncle Bastan se retrouve transformé en animal au moins une fois par semaine." Les informa solennellement Erus, ses yeux étaient tout aussi joyeux que ceux de son père.

Harry renifla et regarda les jumeaux avec émotion.

"Il est bon de savoir que certaines choses ne changent pas." Murmura Harry.

«Oncle Fred, oncle George Courez !" Cria Ares. "Oncle Bastan arrive !"

Les jumeaux ne se le firent pas dire une deuxième fois et ils disparurent si vite que l'on aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient transplané. Pas une seconde plus tard, le canari se retransforma et armé un sourire narquois Rabastan partit à leur poursuite.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas." Intervint Rodolphus, l'autre Lestrange, d'une voix profonde qui capta l'attention d'Harry et il vit Ron et Ginny qui fixaient la porte avec inquiétude. "Rabastan sait bien prendre une plaisanterie. Il ne leur fera aucun mal. Peut-être leur renvoyer la monnaie de la pièce mais rien de grave. "

Hermione renifla.

"Il ne manquait plus qu'un plaisantin de plus..." Marmonna-t-elle, faisant rire Rodolphus.

"Rabastan a effectivement participé à un bon nombre de guerres de blagues avec les Maraudeurs. Ils avaient deux ans de moins que moi et un an de moins que Rabastan. Mon frère a toujours aimé leurs farces mais il ne fera jamais l'éloge d'un Gryffondor. Il les a donc mis au défi en lançant des guerres de blagues.» Rodolphe eut un petit sourire aux lèvres et Harry pensa qu'il ne ressemblait en rien au criminel dérangé comme on l'avait décrit.

«Tu étais trop heureux de l'aider dans ces guerres de blague." Dit Lucius d'une voix traînante avec un sourire narquois à son beau-frère.

"Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles." Souffla Rodolphus faisant Sal rire.

"Oncle Dolphus est le meleur être sournois.» Leur dit Salazar fièrement en souriant à son oncle.

"Le meilleur." Corrigea Erus en souriant à son tour à son frère cadet.

"Oui !" Rigola ce dernier. "Le meilleur !" Confirma-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

«Je vous remercie, jeune prince." Rodolphus baissa la tête solennellement, gagnant un rire joyeux de son plus jeune fils.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant leurs interactions. Voir ses enfants si heureux le remplissait d'une telle joie. Bien qu'il soit incertain au sujet de sa décision de suivre Voldemort, les voir aussi insouciants en valait la peine.

Il intercepta les yeux de Voldemort et y lut la même joie dans ce regard carmin.

"Papa." Les deux hommes jetèrent un regard à Ares. Tout le monde était retrouvé à son petit-déjeuner et il semblait y avoir beaucoup moins de tension qu'avant. "Quand est-ce que Grand-maman Molly va venir ?"

Harry se figea. Pendant un moment, il avait oublié la beuglante de Madame Weasley.

"Ton Papa et moi allons en parler et préparer un portoloin." Dit Voldemort avant qu'il ne puisse même penser à la réponse. Il fixa l'homme, incrédule. "Avez-vous fini votre petit-déjeuner tous les quatre ?" Continua-t-il en ignorant son regard.

"Oui, Père." Répondirent Sal et Ares tandis qu'Erebus et Erus acquiescèrent.

"Bon." Voldemort hocha la tête. "Allez dans vos chambres, je suis sûr que les elfes de maison auront des vêtements pour vous. Allez dans la salle familiale et attendez Grand-mère Molly. Ensuite, vous pouvez ramasser quelques livres dans la bibliothèque pour passer le temps, mais il y a quelques étagères avec des livres dans la salle familiale aussi. "

«Très bien, Papa !" Gazouilla Sal, sautant de son siège avant de sprinter vers sa chambre.

«Attend, Sal !" Ares couru après son frère cadet, tandis que les ainés les suivaient à un rythme plus lent.

"Veillez sur eux.» Dit Harry, se tournant vers ses amis. "Demandez aux elfes pour les directions."

Ses amis obéir sans protester, lui souriant en passant devant lui. Harry se retourna vers Voldemort seulement pour verrouiller les yeux d'un rouge brulant des siens.

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il finalement, cassant le contact visuel quand Voldemort ne détourna pas le regard.

"Il est intéressant de voir à quel point ils te suivent fidèlement. Pas étonnant que tu sois devenu un Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec tes fidèles, comment ne pourrais-tu pas ?" Fit remarquer le Mage Noir, ses yeux ne quittant jamais Harry.

"Pardonnez-moi, mon Seigneur." Ce ne fut seulement lorsque Lucius l'appela que ses yeux quittèrent le jeune homme. «Avez-vous dit que Potter était devenu un Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" Lucius n'était pas le seul à le regarder comme s'il n'y croyait pas et Harry se sentait un peu fier d'avoir été en mesure de briser le masque Malfoy.

"C'est ce que j'ai dit." La voix de Voldemort sonnait incroyablement heureuse et Harry voulut juste gifler ce sourire béat sur son visage. "Il est devenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres Hadès. Je me demandais pourquoi ce nom mais c'est maintenant parfaitement logique, n'est-ce pas ? Mon Nécromancien ? "

«Je ne suis pas un Nécromancien !" Hurla Harry avant d'ajouter au bout d'un moment : «Et je ne suis pas le vôtre." Il lui jeta un regard noir pour faire bonne mesure. Bien que le regard affamé qu'il reçut en retour lui montra que ce ne fut pas du tout efficace.

"Pas encore." Murmura Voldemort et Harry plissa les yeux vers lui.

«Mon moi du futur doit avoir l'esprit complêtement dérangé, c'est la seule explication." Marmonna Harry gagnant un rire aigu de Voldemort et un sourire plein de dents.

"Nous le saurons bien assez tôt» Lui dit Voldemort, et Harry ne l'admettra jamais, mais ce sourire provoqua d'étranges phénomènes en lui. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'il était toxique sinon comment pourrait-il expliquement la soudaine accélération de ses battements de coeur ?

«Ceci est mon cercle interieur." Dit alors Voldemort. «Tu savais déjà pour déjà Lucius, alors il y a également Rabastan qui est en train de courire après les jumeaux Weasley, son frère Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Antonin, Thorfinn, Théodore, son fils a aidé hier à Poudlard, et Travers. Severus fait aussi partie de mon Cercle intérieur. "

" Petit serpent rusé, n'est-il pas?" Harry ricana, interrompant Voldemort et tout les Mangemorts le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés, "est-il pas drôle comment il a glisser dans dès postes de haut rangs de chaque côté de la guerre?" Harry continua, ignorant complètement les regards qu'il recevait, «Pourquoi pas, après tout peu importe qui gagne Rogue finit sur le dessus, imaginez." il dit d'une voix traînante, ses yeux glaçials.

"Tu le méprises vraiment." Dit Voldemort avec une note d'émerveillement dans la voix.

"Si je le pouvais, je lui arracherais le coeur pour l'utiliser dans une de ses potions bien-aimées." Déclara froidement Harry, surprenant toutes les personnes présentes. "Je ne me soucie pas du fait qu'il soit dans votre cercle intérieur ou s'il est un précieux atout, l'enfer. Je ne me soucie même pas du fait qu'il soit votre amant ou non. Si cet homme ne fait même que respirer près de nos enfants, je l'écorche vif. Me comprenez-vous ?"

Voldemort laissa échapper un rire sombre qui fit parcourir des frissons le long du dos des Mangemorts.

«Je comprends, mon petit Nécromancien." Voldemort semblait trop heureux et Harry plissa les yeux. "Comme je le disais, ceci est mon cercle interieur. Ils vont protéger nos enfants."

Harry regarda chacun d'eux, les sondant du regard.

«Je l'espère bien. Sachez que..." Il commença à relacher le contrôle qu'il avait sur sa magie, les faisant haleter sous la force de toute sa magie qui s'écrasait sur eux, rendant leur respiration laborieuse en résonnance avec leur propre magie, exigeant la soumission."...que si quelque chose arrive à mes fils alors qu'ils sont sous votre garde, rien sur cette terre ne pourra vous protéger de moi, pas même la mort ne sera miséricordieuse."

Aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparu la pression magique qu'il exerçait disparu, de nouveau sous le contrôle d'Harry et les Mangemorts s'affalèrent sur leurs sièges, leur respiration saccadée et leurs yeux écarquillés. Lorsqu'ils eurent de nouveau le contrôle sur eux-même, tous tombèrent à genoux.

"Oui, mon Seigneur.» Entonnèrent-ils.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à la bouffée de fierté qui le remplit quand il les vit. Leur soumission avait un goût divin. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il a faillit se perdre dans ce sentiment ô combien magnifique. Puis il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, pour retrouver son contrôle habituel.

"Sortez." Ronronna sombrement la voix de Voldemort dans le silence. Les Mangemorts quittèrent la salle, laissant les deux puissants sorciers seuls pour la première fois.

«N'est-tu pas plein de surprises." Murmura Voldemort, sans jamais détourner les yeux de son petit Nécromancien. Il n'avait pas prévu l'affichage de la puissance. La magie d'Harry était si sombre, si séduisante, et il y avait tellement de lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire le contrôle qu'Harry avait sur elle. Cela, plus que tout, montrait qu'ils disaient la vérité quand ils expliquaient qu'ils avaient tous utilisé des masques. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harry n'avait pas perdu le contrôle dans le cimetière alors qu'il était sous Doloris. Il y avait de quoi le féliciter. Bien sûr, ça lui donnait seulement encore plus envie de l'adolescent. Cela suffisait à lui faire comprendre qu'est-ce que chez l'adolescent avait capté son attention au point d'avoir quatre beaux enfants ensemble.

"Ils ne voulaient que le garçon-qui-a-survécu." Déclara un peu amèrement le jeune Potter. "Je leur ai donné ce qu'ils voulaient."

«Tes amis ?" Demanda Voldemort, intrigué malgré lui.

«Ils savaient ce que le monde attendait d'eux.» lui répondit-il. "Hermione, peu importe combien elle était intelligente, ce ne sera jamais assez bon à cause de son sang. Ron, il pouvait travailler aussi dur qu'il le pouvait, il sera toujours un Weasley. Neville sera toujours le gamin qui a des parents dans le coma. Nous savions qu'ils nous considéraient comme cela."

"Vous auriez pu changer." Proposa le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Vous auriez pu leur montrer qu'ils avaient tort."

Harry renifla et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

"Et vous vous dites un Serpentard ?" Le taquina-t-il. "Si nous avions fait cela, ils nous auraient surveillés encore plus étroitement. Si j'avais été réparti à Serpentard et leur avais montré mes vraies connaissances et ma véritable puissance, j'aurais été considéré comme un Seigneur des Ténèbres dès le début. Alors vous imaginez à quel point cela aurait été difficile si j'étais à Serpentard.»

"Tu as donc arrêté de te battre pour quelque chose en laquelle tu croyais ? Vous aurez laissé faire le vieil homme et tu serais devenu une arme et l'icône de la Lumière ?" Il y avait une trace de colère dans ces mots.

"Au moment où il aurait été à mon avantage de jouer cette partie.» Lui dit calmement Harry. "Une fois que tu serais mort, j'aurais été dans une situation qui m'aurait permis de me déplacer plus librement. Mes amis et moi avons déjà discuté de ce qu'il faudrait changer dans le ministère une fois que nous serons devenus « _héros de guerre_ »."

"Que faire s'ils avaient décidé de se débarasser de vous une fois la guerre gagnée ? N'avez-vou jamais pensé qu'ils pourraient juste te juger trop puissant et t'emprisonner ?"

"Bien sûr que nous y avons pensé." Renifla Harry. "Nous y avons pensé tous les jours. Nous avons préparé des plans d'urgence pour cela. Nous aurions tout simplement disparu, pour ne jamais être retrouvé de nouveau. Nous avons travaillé sur des potions pour changer à la fois signature magique et d'apparence permanente. Nous avons écris des testaments, laissant beaucoup de choses à nos nouvelles identités, des testaments qui sont scellées et ne seront pas capable d'être lu par quiconque autre que nos nouvelles identités. Nous avions tout planifié à l'avance, Voldemort. Nous aurions été plus que prêt à laisser ce monde brûler s'il se retournait sur nous ".

«Je suis agréablement surpris par ta cruauté." Admit Voldemort. À vrai dire, il était non seulement surpris de la cruauté d'Harry qui lui plaisait mais également heureux qu'Harry soit bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il semblerait que ses espions aient tous tort au sujet du garçon. Peut-être pas tort, mais volontairement aveugle. Le petit Malfoy avait toujours été jaloux et amer qu'Harry n'ait même pas voulu lui jeter un coup d'oeil et Severus... Eh bien, Severus était la personnification même du vieil homme amer. Un homme si consommé par son passé qu'il n'avait même pas été en mesure de voir quoi que ce soit au-delà des apparence. Il était une honte. Il avait toujours pensé que Severus était un homme plus fort que ça. C'était d'une telle déception de voir que ce n'était pas le cas.

"Tu voulais parler de Mme Weasley ?" Demanda Harry, changeant ostensiblement de sujet. Il ne voulait pas penser à la façon dont son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite lorsque Voldemort lui avait dit être heureux. Merlin, les regards de cet homme étaient une arme mortelle. Il était vraiment content que lors de l'épisode du cimetière il ait gardé son apparence serpent/hybride, il n'aurait pas pu tomber plus bas que s'il avait bavé sur son pire ennemi.

"Oui." Voldemort hocha la tête, en prenant le changement de sujet dans la foulée. «Je suis prêt à faire un portoloin pour ta famille, mais ils doivent faire le serment de ne rien révéler de ce qui se passe dans mon siège."

"Je suis sûr qu'ils seront d'accord à ce sujet. Combien de personnes ?"

"Six tout au plus et aucune de ces six personnes ne peut être Dumbledore."

"Voilà qui est raisonnable.» Murmura Harry. "Pourquoi es-tu si accommodants ?" Ne put-il se retenir de demander.

"Nous avons eu des enfants ensemble." Expliqua le plus vieux. "La magie ne nous aurait pas béni et ne nous aurait pas permis de former une famille s'il n'y avait rien entre nous. Je ne sais pas comment nos sentiments ont changé. Comment ils ont évolué de l'attraction, et je ne nie pas qu'il y a de l'attraction entre nous Harry, à quelque chose de plus profond. Ce que je sais est qu'elle l'a fait." Les yeux de Voldemort s'étaient obscurcis et Harry était sûr qu'il allait s'y noyer. "Je n'avais jamais pensé que ce genre de chose puisse un jour m'arriver. Je suis sûr tu comprends, personne ne me voulait pour moi. Ils voulaient Voldemort, le pouvoir qu'ils gagneraient à être l'épouse du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne me laisserais jamais utiliser de cette manière. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui a vraiment attiré mon attention , ils étaient toujours aussi ... prévisibles. "

"Et je ne le suis pas ?" Demanda Harry, un peu surpris par ce que le Mage Noir venait de lui dire. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que de l'homme lui parle aussi honnêtement.

"Tu n'es pas." Confirma ce dernier.

* * *

Sirius ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés dans le petit salon avant que Molly ne les fasse tous redescendre dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Il pouvait voir qu'elle agissait par habitude avec des gestes mécaniques, comme un robot. Pas qu'il le lui reprochait, ils étaient tous anxieux.

Est-ce que Harry répondra ? Étaient-ils en sécurité ? Pourront-ils obtenir un portoloin? Que faire si cela s'avérait être un piège ?

Toutes ces questions tourbillonaient dans son esprit et il savait que les autres n'étaient pas mieux. Heureusement, aucun membre de l'Ordre n'était resté, il ne pense pas que l'un d'eux aurait voulu en parler avec eux.

"Que faisons-nous avec Charlie ?" Demanda soudainement Bill, attirant l'attention de son père.

"Que veux-tu dire, Bill ?" Molly fronça les sourcils.

"Ne devrions-nous pas lui parler de Fred, George, Ron et Ginny ? À propos de ce qui est arrivé ?"

"Je ne pense pas que ça lui fasse le plus grand bien de savoir quoi que ce soit à l'heure actuelle, mon fils." Soupira Arthur. "Cela ne fera que l'inquiéter. Nous lui dirons une fois que nous aurons plus d'informations."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon chéri." Molly posa une main sur l'épaule de Bill, la serrant légèrement,

"Charlie a toujours été le plus ouvert d'esprit de nous tous. Il ne va pas condamner ses frères et sœurs pour leur choix."

«Je sais, maman." Murmura Bill en souriant légèrement. "Charlie était toujours un grand sof-"

Bill ne put jamais finir sa phrase,il fut interrompu par un grand coup de klaxon. Alors seulement ils remarquèrent un hibou perché sur le comptoir, l'air assez ennuyé. Tous virent le parchemin attaché à la patte de l'animal.

Un peu plus loin, un autre hibou hulula, les faisant sortir de leur stupeur et chacun d'eux tentèrent de récupérer le parchemin, faisant sursauter les pauvres bêtes qui battirent alors des ailes pour s'éloigner le plus possible de ces humains clairement fous. Remus parvint finalement à attraper le parchemin et l'oiseau ne perdit pas une seconde pour s'envoler, déplorant d'avoir été celui qui avait été choisit pour voler jusqu'à chez ces fous furieux.

"Est-ce..." Sirius ne put terminer sa question. Non qu'il le devait, Remus savait ce qu'il voulait savoir.

"Oui." Répondit-il, en regardant le parchemin qui avait été scellé avec une Marque des Ténèbres, ne laissant aucun doute sur l'identité de l'expéditeur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?" Demanda Molly anxieusement. "Ouvre-le !"

"Peut-être que je devrais y jeter un coup d'oeil d'abord ?" Proposa Bill. "Juste pour être sûr." Ajouta-t-il rapidement quand il vitu sa maman sur le point de le disputer.

«Je pense que Bill a raison." En convint Arthur, tenant l'épaule de sa femme. «Il vaut mieux prevenir que guérir."

Remus hocha la tête et remit le parchemin à Bill. Tous les quatre étaient assis avec inquiétude autour de Bill alors qu'il lançait tous les sorts auxquels il pouvait penser sur le parchemin. Ce qui semblait être une éternité plus tard, même si ce n'était que dix minutes, Bill laissa tomber le parchemin sur le sol.

«Je ne vois rien de nuisible. Il ya des sorts que je peux identifier comme un portoloin. Je ne peux en identifier que deux : ce doit donc être un portoloin à deux sens. Ensuite, il y en a un autre qui semble fonctionner comme un mot de passe, une identification, et un autre qui ressemble à une restriction de passagers. "

"Alors ... la lettre est sûre à lire ?" Demanda Remus.

"Oui, elle devrait l'être." Confirma Bill.

Et c'est avec des doigts tremblants que Sirius ramassa la lettre, l'ouvrit sous le regard attentif des autres et la lut à voix haute.

« _Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je veux tout d'abord rassurer toutes les personnes qui lisent cette lettre en vous assurant que nous allons tous bien. Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir causer de l'inquiétude mais il arrive cependant un moment dans la vie de chaque personne où un choix doit être fait. Ce moment est venu pour nous._

 _Nous avons toujours su qu'il viendrait tôt ou tard, nous l'attendions juste. Nous ne le regrettons pas. Ces garçons sont mes enfants et je les voudrais même avec le diable lui-même si cela signifiait les protéger. Je suis juste heureux d'avoir de tels amis étonnants qui resteront avec moi, même dans une telle situation._

 _Je ne sais pas ce que Dumbledore vous a dit, mais s'il vous a révélé tout ce qui est arrivé et tout ce qui a été dit, alors vous savez que nous n'avons pas été tout à fait honnêtes. Je souhaite vraiment que vous ne preniez pas trop cela à coeur. C'était le seul moyen auquel nous avons penser pour nous protéger contre tout mal. Nous avons bien vu combien notre monde est basé sur des préjugés, que ce soit du coté des Ténèbres ou de la Lumière, et aussi jeunes que nous soyons, nous avons compris ce que l'on attendait de nous. Aucun de nous ne voulait avoir l'honneur de ne pas répondre à ces attentes. J'espère que vous comprendrez. Nous connaissons le prix de nos choix et sommes prêts à vivre avec._

 _Voldemort accepte de vous accueillir. Il a fourni un portoloi qui peut transporter jusqu'à six personnes au point où nous en sommes. La lettre que vous tenez est le portoloin._

 _Pour l'activation du portoloin, vous devez prêter serment de ne rien révéler de ce que vous verrez au Siège de Voldemort. Aussi Dumbledore n'est pas autorisé à être une des personnes qui viennent avec le portoloin. Ce dernier seera actif pendant cinq heures. Après ces cinq heures, il s'autodétruira et vous perdrez votre chance de venir. Le serment que vous devez faire est écrit ci-dessous._

 _J'espère vous voir très bientôt,_

 _Harry_

 ** _Serment: Je, nom, jure sur ma magie que je ne vais révéler aucune information sur l'Ordre des Ténèbres que je puisse apprendre pendant mon séjour au Siège du Seigneur des Ténèbres aux parties qui ont l'intention de nuire à l'Ordre des Ténèbres._**

 _PS: Je sais que le serment a quelques lacunes, comme me l'a fait remarquer Voldemort, j'ose espérer que même si vous trouvez ces échappatoires vous ne trahirez pas la confiance que j'ai en vous._ »

* * *

Harry était dans la chambre de Voldemort légèrement agité. Une fois que Voldemort ait pris soin de confectionner le portoloin, et qu'Harry avait écrit la lettre avant d'envoyer le tout par hibou, Voldemort l'avait traîné jusqu'à sa chambre en déclarant qu'il ne pouvait pas se promener dans ses vêtements de nuit pour le reste de la journée.

Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres a procédé à l'inauguration de sa garde-robe et lui avait dit de prendre quelque chose alors que Voldemort partait en direction d'une pièce lattérale qui devait être la salle de bain puisque moins d'une minute plus tard, Harry put entendre le bruit d'une douche.

Donc, il était là, depuis près de dix minutes, toujours à la recherche de vêtements dans cette gigantesque garde-robe.

"As-tu choisi quelque chose ?" Fit une voix douce, le sortant de ses pensées. Il se tourna rapidement vers l'endroit d'où elle venait et son souffle se coupa tandis que ses joues prenaient feu.

Merlin, était-ce une nouvelle forme de torture que Voldemort avait imaginé ?

Le Mage Noir était appuyé contre la porte de la salle de bain avec pour seul vêtement une petite serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches tandis que des gouttelettes coulaient sur sa poitrine et sur ses abdominaux parfaitement bien dessinés. Le petit sourire narquois scotché aux lèvres de l'homme ne l'aidait pas du tout. ( **Oh mon Dieu ! *bave à cette image mentale alors que du sang se mets à couler du nez*** )

"Je vois que tu ne t'es pas encore décidé." Voldemort marcha alors dans sa direction, le faisant instinctivement reculer. Mais ses jambes entrèrent en collision avec le lit, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomer à la renverse sur le matelas. Voldemort rit, laissant ses yeux parcourir l'entièrité du corps étendu devant lui. "Tu devrais aller prendre une douche." Lui dit-il en se tournant vers la garde-robe. "Je vais laisser tes vêtements sur le lit après les avoir charmés afin qu'ils soient à ta taille. Allez." Continua-t-il alors que sur le lit, Harry était aussi immobile qu'une statue."Tu veux être prêt avant l'arrivée de ta famille, pas vrai ?"

Harry était encore figé, ses yeux fixés sur le dos du plus vieux. Seulement, lorsque ce dernier laissa tomber la serviette à ses pieds pour se déplacer, le jeune sorcier sauta pratiquement du lit pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Il avait émit un petit cri parfaitement audible à sa plus grande honte mais il ignora le rire sombre qui le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la porte derrière lui.

Merlin, comment était-il possible pour lui d'être si calme et recueillie voire menaçant ou d'avoir une conversation normale avec Voldemort en présence des Mangemorts, mais d'être incapable d'enchaîner plusieurs phrases dans une situation comme celle-ci ? Peut-être que Ginny avait raison, il était complêtement désespéré quand cela s'approchait de près ou de loin à quelque chose de romantique ou d'intime. Ce n'était pas comme si il y avait le moindre romantisme ou la moindre intimité entre Voldemort et lui... Pas du tout même. Il contint difficilement un gémissement et sauta rapidement dans la douche. Peut être que s'il l'ignorerait ça ira mieux. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Dès qu'il eut finit avec la douche, Harry laissa sa magie circuler librement pour sonder les alentours et vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que Voldemort n'était plus là, il soupira de soulagement et sortit de la salle de bain.

Il aperçut les vêtements sur le lit comme le lui avait dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne perdit pas de temps à jeter un coup d'oeil aux vêtements qui consistaient à sa tenue. Il se rhabilla le plus vite possible, se sentant bien trop exposé dans la chambre de Voldemort. Une fois habillé, il appela un elfe de maison pour lui servir de guide.

Il fut heureux de constater que la salle familiale n'était pas si loin de la chambre à coucher. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à un corridor de la salle, il put entendre les rires de ses plus jeunes enfants et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il pensait ne jamais pouvoir se lasser de ce son.

"Papa !" Le cri aigu le fit rire alors qu'il rattrapa Sal qui lui avait sauté dessus dès qu'il était apparu sur le seuil de la porte.

"Hey, Petit Prince. Tu n'as causé aucun problème à tes oncles et tantes, j'espère ?" Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui pour voir tous ses amis assis sur les canapés ou sur le sol comme les jumeaux. D'ailleurs ceux-ci entouraient Erebus et ils chuchotaient entre eux, un même sourire maniaque aux lèvres tandis que quelques Mangemorts tels que Rabastan, Rodolphus, Antonin et Travers, avaient été réparti un peu partout dans la salle. (B.A/ **Ils sont où les Serpentards ? S/ Surment avec leurs parents** )

"Non." Lui répondit innocemment Sal."Tante Mione me lit une histoire. Quand est-ce que Grand-maman vient ?" La question de Sal attira l'attention de ses frères, qui se mirent tous à interroger

Harry du regard.

"Ton père et moi avons envoyé à votre grand-mère Molly un portoloin, ils devraient venir une fois qu'ils l'auront reçu." Leur sourit Harry. "Qu'est-ce que Tante Mione est en train de te lire ?"

"Une histoire !" Hurla Sal en se tortillant pour se laisser tomber et courir jusqu'à Hermione. Hermione lui sourit tendrement, tirant Sal sur ses genoux et ouvrit le livre à la bonne page pour continuer sa lecture.

«Dis, Harry..." L'interpellé se tourna vers Justin qui le regardait avec un sourire malicieux. "...ce ne sont pas les vêtements que tu avais hier..."

Harry ne put empêcher la rougeur prendre possession de ses joues sous les rire de ses amis.

"Oh, je ne l'ai pas vu rougir comme ça depuis deux ans." Déclara Terry joyeusement.

"Où as-tu eu ces vêtements alors que toutes nos affaires sont restées à Poudlard ?" Demanda Hannah d'une voix innocente. Mais Harry ne fut pas dupe et ne rata pas la lueur dans ses yeux méchants.

"Ce sont les vêtements de Voldemort." Grommelait-il en se jetant sur un fauteuil à proximité, la mine renfrognée sous les taquineries de ses amis. Bien, il aimait un peu le léger crépitement qu'il entendait venant des Mangemorts.

"Déjà à porter les vêtements du petit ami ?" Le taquina Fred en haussant les sourcils.

«Voldemort n'est pas mon petit ami !" Bafouilla Harry, faisant rire ses amis.

«Papa a raison." Ares hocha la tête solennellement. "Papa et Père ne sont pas amis." Ajouta-t-il faisant se stopper brusquement les rires des sorciers. Même Harry regardait son fils curieusement. Voldemort et lui n'étaient pas ensemble?

"Est-ce vrai ?" Chuchota une voix soyeuse de la porte. Harry se tendit légèrement juste en entendant ce ton sombre et velouté.

"Oui, Père." Acquiesça Ares de nouveau. "Vous êtes marié à Papa. Vous dites toujours que papa sera à vous pour toujours et à jamais, comme dans les histoires avec les princes et princesses."

Les yeux de Voldemort s'assombrirent et les rougeurs d'Harry s'accentuèrent.

"M _ine !_ " Déclara Voldemort avec une telle possessivité qu'il laissa Harry à bout de souffle.

" _Je ne suis pas à toi !_ " S'exclama le plus jeune bien qu'il lui manquait la certitude de son vis-à-vis.

" _Pas encore, mais rassure toi, je ne me reposerai pas tant que tu ne le seras pas." Lui promit le Mage Noir et bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Harry se sentit flatté que quelqu'un soit près à tout pour l'avoir. Et le fait que ce quelqu'un soit Voldemort accentuait ce sentiment._

Voldemort entra dans la pièce, prit place sur un siège à côté d'Erus qui semblait être absorbé dans la lecture d'un tome antique.

"Cela soulève déjà une petite partie du mystère mais..." Susan fronça les sourcils. «Que faisons-nous à propos de nos affaires ? Nous avons tout laissé à Poudlard."

"Harry a des amis bien placés." Dit Luna d'une voix rêveuse derrière lui. "Il lui suffit de demander."

Demander ? Amis ?

"Oh." Murmura Harry alors qu'un large sourire éclaira son visage. «Dobby !" Appela-t-il et un instant plus tard, un pop résonna dans la salle.

"Monsieur Harry Potter a appelé Dobby ?" S'exclama le petit elfe en sautillant sur place, heureux.

"Bonjour, Dobby." Lui sourit tendrement Harry. "As-tu entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière ?"

"Dobby a tout entendu." L'elfe de maison hocha la tête, "Harry Potter et ses amis sont partis de Hoggywarts avec les bébés de Harry Potter, Monsieur. Dobby ne savait pas que Harry Potter avait des petits. Doby est tès heureux que la Magie ait bénie Harry Potter d'un tel don. "

"Merci, Dobby." Sourit Harry. «Je me demandais, Dobby, si tu pourrais nous apporter les affaires que nous avons laissé à Poudlard et les mettre dans nos chambres dans le manoir."

"Dobby peut le faire." Dobby hocha la tête si vite que Harry eut peur que sa tête disparaisse dans pop sur l'instant. "Dobby va le faire tout de suite." Et dans un autre pop, le petit être disparu, laissant un Harry riant. Dobby était toujours aussi enthousiaste.

"Eh bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite." Approuva Susan. "Maintenant nous devons juste voir ce que nous allons faire de notre vie."

"Nous pouvons toujours poursuivre notre formation." Suggéra Neville qi était partit à la recherche

d'un livre. «Ce n'est plus le temps qui nous manquera désormais."

"Vrai." Confirma Ernie en hochant la tête. "Bien, nous verrons bien comment les gens réagiront à tout cela." Ajouta-t-il."Pensez-vous que nos parents sont au courant ?"

"Ça se pourrait." Soupira Harry. «Les Weasley le sont et je parie qu'ils en ont été informés par Dumbledore. Pour eux, nous contacter signifie seulement que Dumbledore leur a dit récemment. La seule raison qui me prouve que cela s'est produit est que Dumbledore a contacté le DMLE et qu'ils n'ont que récemment terminé les interrogatoires. Après cela, ils vont entrer en contact avec les familles."

"Eh bien, nous pouvons nous attendre à l'arrivée de plusieurs hiboux pour bientôt." Soupira Neville.

Ares prit un siège à côté d'Harry et se blottit près de lui.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" Demanda Harry un peu inquiet devant le petit froncement de sourcil qu'arborait son fils.

«Je suis désolé." Marmonna Ares. "Nous ne voulions pas vous causer tout ce mal."

«Il n'y a pas à être désolé face à l'amour." Assura-t-il au petit garçon en le rapprochant de lui. "Cela devait arriver tôt ou tard. Il a toujours été prévu que cela se produise. Je suis un Nécromancien, et c'est quelque chose qui ne changera pas même si tes frères et toi n'étiez jamais apparu dans le Grand Hall.

"Vraiment ? Vous n'êtes pas fou ?"

"Vraiment, je ne suis pas fou et tes oncles et tantes non plus."

"Il dit vrai, Ares.» Intervient Ron en prenant un siège de l'autre côté du petit garçon. "Je suis très heureux de vous avoir rencontré, toi et tes frères. Maintenant que dirais-tu d'aller chercher un livre où nous trouverons des blagues pour Fred et George ?"

Les yeux d'Ares s'illuminèrent et il sauta sur ses pieds pour partir au pas de course en direction des étagères.

"Merci, camarade." murmura Harry en souriant à Ron.

"Ce n'est rien. Je déteste voir les enfants se morfondre."

"Oncle Ron !"

Ron rit en entendant le cri excité et il partit à l'endroit où Ares pointait à un livre sur l'étagère du haut.

Harry regarda autour de lui, observant tout ce qui l'entourait. Erebus était encore en train de chuchoter quelque chose avec Fred et George. Harry était sûr qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ce que ces trois complotaient. Erus portait une attention particulière à ce que lui disait son père. D'après ce que Harry pouvait entendre de là où il était, Voldemort expliquait la théorie derrière un charme de bouclier plus complexe. Salazar était encore sur les genoux d'Hermione, regardant avec fascination les images du livres que la jeune femme lui lisait. Et Ares avait traîné Ron dans un coin et mui pointait divers pages du livre qu'ils feuilletaient, ses yeux pétillants de malice. Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il avait prévu lorsqu'il avait accepté l'idée que la seule façon de garder ses enfants en sécurité était suivre Voldemort, mais il ne se plaignait pas.

Juste à ce moment-là, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et à seulement quelques pieds de l'endroit où George, Fred, et Erebus étaient assis, venait d'apparaître un amas de corps entremmélés aux pieds d'une Mme Weasley et d'un Mr Weasley exaspérés.

"Descendez." Grommela une voix familière. "Vous êtes lourds !"

"Tu me traites de gros, Moony ?" S'éleva la voix indignée de son parrain et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Si lui ne l'est pas, moi je le suis."Se plaignit une autre voix et Harry la reconnu comme étant celle de Bill, le frère aîné Weasley.

"Oncle Bill !" Cria Salazar d'une voix aigue avant qu'un missile brun ne saute sur le tas, faisant gémir les âmes malheureuses qui étaient en-dessous.

«Grand-mère Molly !" Fut le second cri alors qu'Erebus était enroulé autour de Mme Weasley qui regardait le garçon et le serrait dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

«Grand-père Arthur !" Ares était juste derrière ses frères, accroché à M. Weasley qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des enfants.

"Sal..." Le ton d'Erus était légèrement exaspéré lorsqu'il eut rejoint ses frères. "Attends d'abord qu'ils se lèvent." Il tira alors l'enfant mort de rire de sur la pile de corps, laissant les trois hommes adultes à se remettre sur leurs pieds. Une fois qu'ils furent tous debout, il relâcha son frère.

"Maintenant, tu peux sauter sur lui."

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Sal tenta de tacler Bill dans une étreinte.

Erus rit, avant de serrer Remus, surprenant visiblement le loup-garou.

"Salut, Oncle Moony."

Harry se leva de son siège, remarquant Voldemort faire de même, et s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas du petit groupe.

"Petits Princes." Les appela Harry, un sourire aux lèvres. "Laissez-les respirer."

"De plus, la politesse exige de se présenter en premier avant de les embrasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive." Aouta Voldemort avec sérieux même si Harry pouvait clairement voir son amusement.

Erus fut le premier à se joindre à eux, rapidement suivi par Erebus, Ares, et Salazar. Les enfants se tenaient devant eux et Harry put voir à quel point le tableau qu'ils formaient choqua les cinq adultes en face d'eux.

"Oh, Merlin." Murmura Mme Weasley, sa main couvrant sa bouche et ses yeux voyageant d'un enfants à l'autre. "Juste les regarder."

Harry pouvait comprendre sa surprise. La ressemblance entre Voldemort et leur ainé, Erus, était vraiment frappante.

«Je suis Erus Hadrien Potter-Riddle. J'ai treize ans et je suis l'aîné des enfants de Harry James Potter et Tom Elvis Jedusor." Erus semblait tellement fiers en disant ces simples mots. Et il rayonna lorsque son Père posa une main sur son épaule.

«Je suis Erebus Thomas Potter-Riddle. J'ai dix ans." Leur sourit Erebus, les yeux brillants. Harry remarqua que Sirius ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui, sans doute était-il sidéré de sa ressemblance à Harry plus jeune.

«Je suis Ares Orion Potter-Riddle. J'ai six ans. J'ai été nommé par l'Oncle Paddy !" Sirius se tourna brusquement vers Ares, les yeux écarquillés.

«Je suis Salazar Jameson Potter-Riddle. J'ai quatre ans et j'ai été nommé par grand-père James. Papa dit que aurions besoin d'un autre petit frère pour que tous les Maraudeurs soient de nouveau réunis. Papa dit qu'il doit y avoir une nouvelle génération de Maraudeurs pour rendre les professeurs de Poudlard fous. Tu penses qu'on y arrivera, Oncle Paddy ?" Harry pouvait entendre certains de ses amis tenter de cacher leurs rires et il leur jeta un rapide regard assassin. Merlin, Salazar était un peu trop bavard, n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain Sirius aboya un rire et sourit au jeune garçon.

"Si vous êtes aussi espiègle que nous l'étions, je suis sûr que votre Papa dit la vérité." Répondit Sirius en leur faisant un clin d'oeil.

Salazar regarda Harry pendant une fraction de seconde, puis courru jusqu'à Sirius pour tirer sur sa manche jusqu'à ce que l'homme s'accroupisse devant lui.

"Mais nous devons bien nous comporter." Lui dit Sal dans un murmure bien que tout le monde l'entendait. «Sinon Papa ne nous donne pas de dessert. Il est strict avec ça."

Bill renifla tandis que Sirius laissa échapper un autre rire qui ressemblait plus à un aboyement qu'autre chose.

"Le truc est de ne pas se faire prendre." Lui murmura Sirius en retour, une étincelle dans les yeux qu'Harry lui avait rarement vu.

"Allons." Harry fronça les sourcils. "Ne guide pas mes enfants sur le mauvais chemin."

"Tu vois ?" S'exclama Salazar."Papa est vraiment strict. Même Père a peur de lui."

"Est-ce vrai ?" Demanda Sirius et Harry put voir l'étincelle joyeuse dans ses yeux. Salazar hocha la tête solennellement.

"Oncle Ron dit que Papa est fouetté." Leur dit Sal."Tante Ginny le dit aussi. Oncle Paddy, pourquoi Papa fouette-t-il Père ?" L'interrogea Sal avec toute l'innocence d'un enfant, et qui semblait être tout ce que Sirius pourrait prendre. Sirius explosa de rire, vite rejoint par quelques amis d'Harry alors que tout le mnde essayait de se retenir sachant qu'ils se riaient du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien qu'en vérité, aucun d'eux n'y parvint avec succès, pas même les Mangemorts. Harry vit Rabastan se tourner vers le mur pour ne pas se faire surprendre à rire, mais ses épaules secouées de spasmes le trahissaient.

Harry soupira et secoua la tête. Eh bien, pour une première réunion, les choses auraient pu être pire.

* * *

 ** **Désolée de te le rendre si tard mais je passe le bac de français Vendredi et tes chapitres sont assez longs à corriger.****

 ** **Merci de me faire découvrir cette fiction absolument géniale et bonne soirée à toi ^_-****

 ** **salut désoler pour le retard et pour la suite il faut que l'auteur postela suite biss****


End file.
